Logan's Phoenix
by WolfPhantoms
Summary: Sequal to Starting Anew. His rage. His beast to cage. His version of the Phoenix. The marrige plans are halted when Logan runs because of fear, but not because of the marrige. Carrie's mutation rises and Storm now must find Logan, for the girl's sake.
1. Heartbreak

Logan slammed the door angrily behind him. A blast of wind reopened it and Storm followed him inside into the library. The few students that were studying intently looked up in surprise at the two lovers entry. With mutual consent, they all quickly left through the open door.

"I don't know why you have such an issue with this!" Storm shouted to Logan's back.

"I don't want Carrie in the wedding," Logan growled back.

"That metal of yours has messed up your brain. She's your daughter!"

Logan lost his nerve. He couldn't explain his issue with her about Carrie. It would sound too strange… too stupid. It wasn't something he could sit down and explain. He spun to Storm and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her like a rag doll. "She isn't my daughter! I just thought I'd be nice and let her call me 'dad' for a while. I don't consider her as my daughter and never will!"

Storm stared at him with a mixture of shock and rage, "Just because she isn't your blood doesn't mean that she can't be your daughter Logan."

Logan heard a muffled whimper from the doorway and both of them ignored their quarreling to see who was listening in. Carrie. She was clutching her blanket tightly in her little hands and tears were brimming her green eyes. She was staring at Logan, full of pain and sorrow. With a wail, she ran down the hallway.

Storm pulled away from him in disgust, "Logan, I don't believe you." She glared at him before running after Carrie.

Logan sat down and ran a hand through his hair. With a growl, he fidgeted and stood again. He thought about going after Storm and Carrie, but decided not to. He had hurt both of their feelings and was a complete asshole. The last thing that they needed was him butting in. Instead, Logan went to the room he and Storm had just begun to share. He grabbed his old duffel bag that had been stashed under the bed for safe keeping though Storm had said he didn't need it anymore… she had been wrong. The animal inside was demanding roaming time and Logan readily complied since Storm had just fought with him. He couldn't live her anymore, especially after Carrie's eyes looked deep into his.

Someone began to announce dinner and students walked loudly through the hallways to get food. Once everything was quiet again, Logan went out. Scott's bike always seemed to beckon to him whenever he wanted to go. He put his bag in the back and pulled his leg over the seat. With one last look around, he started it up and drove down the winding driveway to the outside world.

As he rounded the first bend near the front of the mansion, he noticed white hair. Storm was sitting with Carrie, but when the roar of the motorcycle came to her ears, Storm's head raised and they stared at each other, which felt like an eternity, though it was only seconds. Logan averted his eyes first, and closed them, regaining himself.

Only when he heard Storm calling his name did he reopen them. He grinded the back wheel of the motorcycle against the gravel and sped off, unable to confront Storm again with the issue. His heart felt torn and hopeless, Carrie's eyes burned into his very soul.

Storm stared at the place where Logan had been only a minute before. _Why does he always run off?_ She asked herself. With a shake of her head, Storm warily made her way back to where she had left Carrie.

"He's such a chicken, right Carrie?" Storm looked up, but Carrie wasn't on the porch. Storm looked around though she still couldn't find the little five year old. She went up into the mansion and went directly to Xavier. There was no point in wasting time trying to find the girl when all Xavier had to do was think.

The professor was eating with the rest of the school staff when Storm went up to him. Everyone greeted her respectfully, even Mystique who was talking to another blue mutant who was now living with the X men, Hank McCoy. Xavier raised an eyebrow at Storm's approach and smiled when she knelt down by her chair.

"I have something to ask of you," She whispered.

_Of course Ororo, ask._ Storm grinned when he spoke to her mind to mind.

_Where is Carrie?_

Xavier frowned and closed his eyes, his face twitching slightly as he concentrated on the little girl. When his eyes opened, Storm knew something was wrong. _She's gone._

"Gone! What do you mean gone?" Storm yelled in frustration. Everyone at the table stopped their friendly conversations to stare at her. Storm felt her cheeks turn red at her outburst and looked back down at Xavier.

"Where is she?" Storm cleared her throat.

Xavier's frown deepened, "I need to use Cerebro. But I have a feeling that your fiancé might be the one that caused her wanderings."

"I'm going to strangle him the next time we meet," Storm threatened. Logan had no right to destroy a little girl's heart the way he did. He didn't have a right to destroy hers either. Ever since their engagement, Logan had been acting strange.

The first time she noticed that he was a little off was when he didn't join her for their daily Danger Room sessions. Claimed that he wasn't feeling too well, but with his healing factor, Logan never caught an illness. Instead she had found him sitting outside with a beer. He never really showed his feelings and no matter how hard she pestered, he wouldn't reveal what troubled him.

The last few times was when he didn't come down for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner. Storm watched him getting thinner and thinner. When he removed his shirt, she could see his muscles shrinking as his body used them up as food. Whenever she tried to get close enough to truly see the exact difference, Logan would quickly push her away or put her mind on something else.

The argument this morning started simply enough. Logan had wanted to discuss the wedding plans even through Storm's constant pestering about what was wrong. His temper was very short and she had the nerve to argue over something simple like the flower arrangements. He quickly lost his temper and nearly hit her.

"Come Ororo. Let's go find Carrie," Xavier stood up and walked for Cerebro. He glanced back when Storm didn't follow. "I'll meet you in my office," He decided. Storm nodded and went for his office. She began to pace as soon as she closed the door.

Xavier didn't take long and when he entered, Storm knew that bad had gone to worse. He took her hand and looked directly at her. "Do you know what Carrie's gift is Ororo?" Storm shook her head with a frown.

"She just recently received her powers. I brought her here before hand because her ability is dangerous."

"Carrie's around us all the time, we haven't seen anything," Storm objected and tried thinking if Carrie acted any different lately.

"Carrie is a walking virus. Her body is killing itself from the inside. I had been hoping that when her mutation manifested, she would be within the infirmary. Hank has even been experimenting with her blood to try and find a cure for her."

"Speaking of cure… why don't you use the cure on her…" Storm interrupted.

Xavier gave a throaty chuckle, "All of the cure has been destroyed since the Brotherhood was created. Besides, we have Jimmy here."

Storm's eyes squinted, "Where. Is. Carrie."

"She is merely running away. I couldn't get an exact location. She knows how to block me out… something Logan probably taught her since he is the only one that doesn't allow me to enter his mind."

"Logan," Storm seethed. He was really pissing her off today. She gave Xavier a soft smile, "I'll go after her." She began to head for the door.

"Ororo, Logan will be the only who can find her. She'll be avoiding everyone, but I think her 'father' might be the one who can coax her back."

Storm snorted angrily, "Logan informed me earlier that he isn't her father and he won't be for the rest of his life."

"Go find Logan. Knowing him, he's going for Canada. Track him down and hopefully he'll help you find Carrie."

"Oh I'll find him… and I'll zap him in the ass," Storm hissed and walked out. She was going to find him if it was the last thing she ever did.


	2. Danger

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. I'm not gonna bore you so on with the story!**

The warm summer air of Canada felt welcoming on Logan's face. He felt at peace for the first time since the engagement. Instead of going to a bar or inn, Logan merely pulled over on an abandoned strip of road and ditched the bike underneath a few pines. Grabbing his duffel back, he continued into the trees in hopes that the wild animal inside would calm down at the nature around him.

The part of land he was exploring was familiar, yet strange and Logan began to wonder why he had been drawn to this spot. He even wondered why he was here in the first place. His stomach rumbled at the lack of food he had been eating, but Logan ignored it like he had been for the past week. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and barely did anything anymore. Logan didn't know why, but it seemed to go by like a dream.

The crack of gunfire quickly brought him out of his daydreaming. This was supposed to be a wild life preserve, not hunting grounds. He spun to where the gunfire had come from and looked around. No movement and Logan instantly became uneasy. Something felt terribly wrong and he got the fight or flight feeling inside his gut. Another bullet shot by so close that Logan could feel the wind by his face. His eyes darted around the area, and with a snarl, he took off.

Logan heard the lapping of water against rocks and headed in that direction. He would make a stand there and kill the bastard who was trying out his gun on anything that moved. The water noises he had heard was coming from a small lake surrounded by pines that shook in the wind. Logan skidded to a halt on the small pebbles around the water and looked back. He crouched low and waited…and waited.

Another crack of gunfire announced the man's arrival. The bullet hit the pebbles by his left foot and dug deep into the dirt underneath. A little tuff of red protruded out of the pebbles and something in Logan's head clicked. Tranquilizers. These weren't bullets. They were tranquilizers. Everything had become a whole lot worse. If he got hit with one of those, he could go down. A regular bullet he could handle… but tranquilizers?

Two more sedatives bounced off the rocks. Either this guy couldn't shoot or he wasn't trying too hard. Logan became a moving target, dodging to and fro, trying to make himself difficult to lock on. Then came the lucky shot that pierced his arm. Logan growled as the hot venom entered him and his mind began to get foggy and he couldn't think rationally. His knees gave way and his whole body went numb. He finally was able to see the shooter when the person knelt over their prize. To his shock, it was a woman with a large rifle slung over her right shoulder.

She pulled out a radio and it buzzed as she pressed the button, "I've got the bastard. Meet me by Leech Lake and make sure you bring the chains." Logan growled angrily at her and she growled back mockingly. His eyes rolled as the venom took its final toll.

Storm drove down the road and vented to herself. She threatened to beat him, even knock some sense into him the next time they met. Which she hoped would be soon. She had left the mansion late last night and had been driving ever since. Storm felt fatigued, but her worry for Logan and Carrie was stronger and every time she thought about them, her strength was renewed.

The bar that Storm had followed him the day before they had found Scott was the first place she decided to stop. When she pulled up, his motorcycle…actually Scott's… wasn't in the parking lot. It wasn't in front of the motel either. Getting frustrated, Storm pulled out and continued. She would shout out to anyone passing by, to see if they had seen any sight of him.

She had pulled over to get gas when she finally got some news about Logan. "Yeah, I saw him. He drove west down that little dirt road over there. Don't know why, that road has been abandoned since I was born…" The man inside the gas station nodded. Storm quickly thanked him and paid for the gas. She walked calmly to her car and a large black ford took the spot next to her car. She stared at the female driver curiously, who was fully dressed in black with large sunglasses. The woman began to put gas in her truck and gave a polite smile to Storm when she caught Storm staring.

The passenger of the vehicle got out and Storm swore that the truck rose a few inches. The man stared at her angrily with hot black coals for eyes. Storm felt her breath catch in her throat. Sabertooth gave a wicked grin and went inside the gas station.

_He's alive? Why is he here?_ Storm quickly got inside her car and drove off. She went down the dirt road and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. Ahead, there were more black vehicles and men were circling the area. She could see Logan's bike underneath some trees and two men were going through the little areas in the back. Another man was carrying Logan's old duffel back. When they saw her car, rifles were yanked from there secret stashes. Her car slid to a stop and she put it in reverse. The tires squealed as she began to speed backwards, her face stricken.

The black truck that had been getting gas came up behind her, boxing Storm in the road. _I'll create my own road._ Storm hissed to herself. She turned the tires and began to drive through the trees. The little trees she could run over, along with the underbrush, but the larger trees quickly became too dense for her car to get through. A few trucks were following her into the forest and she scrambled out of her dying car. Continuing on foot, Storm dashed through, ignoring the scraps and cuts she got as the branches gave her body and clothes a brutal beating.

Storm began to create a dense fog to prevent all from finding her, but searing pain in the back of her neck made her feet falter. She struggled to keep upright as her mind began to put odd images in front of her eyes like little Carrie staring at her and Logan with his claws released. Noises became mixed and slurred and her feet merely slipped underneath her. Her arms failed wildly as they numbed and she fell into the dead leaves with a groan. The voices were still far away, except for one.

"You still owe me a scream."


	3. Weapon X and the Wolverine

Storm groaned and struggled to sit up. Her body felt like it had doubled in weight and her head felt flighty. Hot breath against her neck made her freeze and her vision focused on the person above her. Dark black pits were staring down into her brown orbs. She gasped and fought underneath Sabertooth, panic rising. Pain suddenly seemed to surface and she could feel hot blood running off her.

A loud thumping noise made her jump and Sabertooth growled. He removed himself off her and Storm quickly sat up. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the dark, clammy room and she quickly surveyed her surroundings. It was a cell, and the only light was coming from a crack at the bottom of the large metal door… her exit.

Her clothes were gone and Storm dragged herself to one of the far corners. She tried to cover up her nudity and her mind raced at what Sabertooth had done. Storm knew she had been sexually assaulted and she shook violently. As the fear died, it was replaced with anger. She held out her hand and tried to summon a lighting bolt, but instead, she received an abnormal shock. She looked down her body, but didn't see anything that would have caused it. Again, fear began to well up inside her chest.

Sabertooth had finished his conversation, which was quiet short, and was making his way over to her with a smirk on his face. Storm cringed from him as he grabbed her by the shoulders, hefting her to her feet. She cried out at the pain that little movement had caused and began to struggle. One of his hands went to her throat, slowly cutting off her air supply. "Scream," He demanded huskily. Instead, Storm spit in his face. Using his free hand, he wiped it off and growled. He seemed amused by her weak attempts to get free. "No scream… you're still gonna scream, even if I have to do it that hard way."

She cried out as he threw her across the small room and landed on her right arm. She felt it break under her weight and she wearily sat up, cradling it against her chest. Another knock on the door was her savior and Sabertooth cursed at being interrupted once again.

He opened the door slightly, "What?"

"You haven't killed her yet, have you?" Someone asked smoothly. Sabertooth grumbled in reply. "Take her to cell thirty-two. We need this one for another experiment. And I want her fully clothed too. Don't need my men to start getting excited. I'll let you finish what you've started later, but I want her alive… for leverage."

Something was given to Sabertooth and it was quickly thrown at Storm, who didn't bother catching it. It was a large plaid shirt with her blue jeans. Her jeans were torn and she assumed by her rapist, but it was the shirt that startled her. She hadn't worn a plaid shirt… Logan had. Sabertooth watched her get dressed and when she was finished, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and began to push her down the hallway.

The entire hallway was lined with different cells and each had a certain number above them. Some even had specific names written on the top, but much of the letters had worn off from age and was hard to decipher as she was shoved down the hall. Her feet slapped against the cement floor that seemed oddly wet and she noticed that it was blood, not water that covered the floors. She nearly gagged, but couldn't stop.

As the numbers on the cell doors increased, so did the little torture devices next to them. At first, there were only whips and such lining the walls, but when they began walking past the numbers in there twenties, other devices besides whips lined the walls. And every so often a little place with shackles hanging from the ceiling would be in the center of a few cells. The walls behind these little areas would be dosed in dried blood and a grate, presumably for the blood to drip down, was where the prisoner would stand.

"Cell thirty-two," Sabertooth announced.

"I can read," Storm said bitterly to agitate him. With a growl, Sabertooth pushed the door open and shoved her inside. Storm fell flat on her stomach and didn't move until the light from the hallway was diminished as Sabertooth closed the door.

"I guess that this is the luxury room," She said sarcastically to herself. This room was slightly larger and had a small cot, even a little sink in one of the sidewalls. There was a little extra light coming from a small window, but it wasn't sunlight. Storm got to her feet and stretched on her tiptoes to look out. Outside, the stars and moon stared back at her and she shivered. How long had she been down here? She sat down on the cot and shivered harder at the cold. She pulled her knees to her chest and with one arm, held them tightly. The one that had been broken rested still against her chest. With a deep inhale she took in the scent of Logan's old shirt, memory taking place.

She remembered how safe she had felt in his arms and the way his breath tickled her ear every time he told her something secretly. His shirt smelled like trees and cologne she had gotten him for Christmas a long time ago. He had been struggling to change for her ever since the engagement. Storm looked down to her hand, noticing they had taken her engagement ring. It felt like they were trying to take Logan away from her, trying to remove him from her side.

The door opened again and a woman stepped inside. She walked with high authority as she approached and Storm was ready to strike the woman, but she seemed to know Storm's intention. "You want to see that pitiful Logan of yours Miss Munro?" Her voice was nasty and harsh, but the thought of seeing Logan was all that registered.

"What's the catch?" Storm asked suspiciously.

The woman laughed, "There is no catch." Sabertooth reappeared to Storm's dismay and he grabbed her broken arm and yanked her back on her feet. Storm clenched her teeth and stared directly into his black pits, fighting down the urge to cry out which was what he wanted.

Once again, she was taken farther down the hallway, but it wasn't as far as Storm had assumed. Cell thirty-nine. She could still see her own back down the hallway. The woman with her dark brown hair opened the door. Her strong features set in a smirk. Storm stepped inside and instantly saw him.

He was illuminated by the moonlight coming from his own little window. Shackles were wrapped around his wrists, holding them high above his head. His blue jeans were torn and bloody and his bare chest was covered in little rivers, showing where the blood had traveled down. His head was hanging low, his chin tucked by the base of his neck. His ankles were also attached to the wall, preventing little or no movement.

The woman closed the door behind herself and leaned against it while Storm quietly approached. He didn't raise his head nor did he even acknowledge her presence. _They've broken him! They've destroyed his hopes._ Storm gasped. She reached up to touch his face when he lunged at her, his eyes dilated and bloodthirsty. His hands clenched into fists as he fought to get at her. Storm pulled away fearfully, backing up a few steps.

"I think he likes you," The woman coed slyly. His face twisted into a snarl and he growled like a wild animal.

Storm spun to the woman, "What have you done to him?"

"Do you recall the Phoenix?" The woman asked coolly. Storm felt her stomach drop all the way down to China. The woman seemed interested in Storm's reaction. "All mutants have something like the Phoenix inside their minds, all you need to do is have the right key to unlock the door to the creature. Usually, these doors need to have a proper timing when being opened for the correct result. You need to have the right feelings like anger for example. _You_ helped me there. He was angry from the apparent fight you had a few days ago. All I had to do was enter his mind and unlock the door."

Storm stared at the woman. _A few days ago?_ She backed away from the woman, but tried avoiding Logan at the same time. The woman knew exactly what she was thinking. "Yes, I said 'a few days ago'. You have been here for a few days. We've kept you drugged until I agreed to Sabertooth's constant pestering."

Storm was about to try and strike the woman, but the woman merely laughed. "Go ahead and try. You're powers are gone, haven't you noticed? Don't you realize I'm a mutant too? I am exactly like your precious professor, but a little more advanced. Every time you use those weather powers of yours, the nullified and _you_ get a little jolt in the process."

"What made you decide to join with Sabertooth?" Storm asked bitterly, trying to keep the woman talking.

The woman laughed again, "I didn't join Sabertooth. He joined me when he realized we would be catching the 'runt'. I helped bring him back…all I had to do is enter his mind and bring him to the conscious world. I've been trying to start something against the government ever since I learned about the cure."

"Just join with the Brotherhood."

"And join Magneto? No, I couldn't. I prefer doing things my way, thank you. Besides, Magneto is now in jail. What would have happened if I had followed him? Hmm?"

Storm looked back at a now quiet Logan who was still watching her with those piercing eyes. _I know all about you Ororo Munro_. The woman said inside her head. The woman's face twisted into a sneer. "Why don't we test you against my new pet?" She said, nodding her head in Logan's direction. Her eyebrow twitched and the clinking of chains made Storm gasp.

The woman went to the door, "Have fun." Storm had a feeling she was talking to Logan, not her. With a merry chuckle, she left and locked the heavy metal door behind her. Storm faced the now free Wolverine who was staring at her with his hungry rage.

Growling like a wild animal, he lunged and toppled her over. Storm whimpered as her already sore body got another round of abuse. He squatted over her and studied her face. With another growl he straddled her hips and put his face close to hers. She felt him inhale, never letting his eyes stray far from hers. Something in Storm's mind clicked. The day she had fought with him due to Mystique. She had found him in the trees, and he had been the animal… could he get over Weapon X like the first time? _"I saw you and something happened. The animal didn't want to hurt you. That's the best way I can explain it," He shrugged as if it wasn't important._

"Logan…get a grip," Her voice cracked. His lips brushed against her neck and Storm held still, afraid that if she moved, she would get stabbed. He put his head directly over hers and he continued to stare at her. He went to her side and knelt there, picking her up gently, as if he was afraid that she would shatter. Storm felt relieved. Like the last time, the animal inside didn't want to hurt her. The woman opened the door, the smile on her face turning upside down in anger when she saw him cradling Storm gently.

"Kill her!" She ordered, and Wolverine only looked at the woman in slight confusion.

Storm returned her attention to the woman and suddenly felt an odd weight lift off her mind, as if a door had been opened and the world seemed a lot clearer. With a smirk, she held up her hand, making the woman laugh some more.

"I told you, I've got your mutation blocked, and there's nothing you can do."

Electricity sparked from Storm's fingertips and struck the woman in the chest. She screamed and crumpled to the ground. Wolverine literally dropped Storm and she hissed as she hit the ground. He was glaring down at her with vengeance in his eyes. "Come on Logan, you need to fight it." A growl was his answer.

A door was blasted open from a red beam and Storm sighed at the aid. Xavier was the one in first and looked at Storm. Scott was right behind him and Storm stood, rushing over. Mystique took a few steps over to Logan and he snarled louder, making the joyous reunion with Storm coming to a complete stop.

"They've hurt him," Storm explained.

"They've done what Magneto's been trying to do for years," Mystique snorted. She wasn't fearful to get up close to the Wolverine. With every step she took, he growled harder, though he didn't back down.

"You're hurt yourself," Scott remarked. Storm was shaking wildly in pain and exhaustion and gratefully took Scott's arm. Bobby shoved past Scott and went over to the unconscious woman on the floor.

"Whose the babe?" He snickered.

"Her name is Diane," Xavier said quietly. He had his full attention on the ravaging animal growling at Mystique. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought," He shook his head.

"Diane's a telepath," Storm informed them, but Xavier nodded. "I know. She always thought she knew all, but what she doesn't know is that her mutation isn't that powerful. I was able to break the mental shield she had over this place and you."

"What about him?" Scott nodded his head at Wolverine's direction.

"That is going to be more difficult to undo. I'll explain it later when we get him back to the mansion. I'll take care of him," Xavier explained. Scott took hold of Storm's arm…bad idea.

Wolverine crouched low and lunged, his claws sliding out from his forearms. Mystique ducked and when he was in mid leap, Xavier concentrated. Wolverine quickly went into unconsciousness and he crashed into the floor.

"Colossus, grab him and let's get out of here. Hank, I'd like you to take this Diane …and Storm," Scott looked at her and put an arm around her waist, picking her up. "Mystique, do me the favor and scout ahead, let me know if you can find Sabertooth."

Mystique formed into Diane and gave a sly smile, "Of course." She went on ahead and they waited briefly to give her a good start. When Scott gave the nod, they all began to travel down the bloody hallways.

"What is this place?" Storm asked finally. "Where are we?"

"This is the true Weapon X. It is where Stryker used to store all the things he created and used. It's actually underground and I didn't know it existed until I found your presence here," Xavier clarified. "Stryker still kept everything closely together so we are just a few miles east of Alkali Lake."

Hank was struggling underneath Logan's weight and grunted at the information Xavier had given her. Storm glanced briefly at Logan's still form, but he didn't look peaceful. "I don't understand. Diane said she was more powerful than you, yet you were able to undo everything she did."

"You can't believe what she says. I'm a level five mutant, have been for a few years, she is only a level three. She only believes that she is more powerful than I am. Even right now, I'm shutting down her powers so she can't fight us."

"Which is a good thing," Bobby commented. Colossus gave an agreeing nod.

Exhaustion, along with thirst became more constant nags with the pain. Storm felt used and the wounds Sabertooth had given continued to bleed though she tried to argue that fact. She never liked being weak and the idea of becoming Sabertooth's plaything bothered her even more. Every time Scott shifted or if someone else touched her, she flinched though she claimed that she was all right. She knew that no one believed her, but she forced herself to think that they did.

The jet was a welcoming sight and when Scott placed her on one of the medical beds in the back, Storm pushed herself in the corner where two walls joined, creating a little private area from the front of the jet. Scott kneeled in front of her, his hand playing with the sheet on the little bed, "We're going to need to see how bad it is." He seemed uncomfortable and Storm couldn't think straight. Everything that had happened was sinking in and all the tears that had built up were threatening to spill, but she needed to hide them until she was alone.

After a few minutes, Scott went to the front where she could hear him talking with Hank. From what she got, Hank was piloting as the jet took off. Bobby and Colossus were talking amongst themselves, though she couldn't figure out what they were truly saying. _Logan probably could have._ She shook her head and looked across the jet to where Logan was laying crookedly on another little bed. Storm felt so guilty and she wanted to scream to the world that she was sorry. She was very sympathetic and sometimes Storm wished she wasn't.

Scott came and checked on her every so often. Even though she wanted to, Storm couldn't fall asleep and he firmly made sure of it. Her body was going through shock and it would be dangerous if she slumbered. Instead, she concentrated on the scowl on Logan's face. When Scott left her side for another few minutes, she noticed Logan's face twitch and his body convulse in place. His eyes shot open and he turned his head to look at her.

His warm hazel eyes studied her, confusion written plainly on his expression, "'Ro? What the hell happened?"


	4. Mansion Emergency

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me a while to update... but this chapter is quite long so I hope everyone enjoys and thanks to all who reviewed the past three chapters!**

Logan sat up so fast that his head struck the cabinet above the cot. Gripping the crown of his head he stumbled over the edge of the cot, falling to his knees. "What happened?" He repeated. Storm tried getting the words past her lips, but couldn't. His head raised and she saw his eyes travel down her face, staring at the wounds that Sabertooth had caused. His breathing shortened, "What did I do?"

Logan wanted to get out of there. He wasn't safe. The animal was causing distruction inside and for some reason; he couldn't get it under control. He lowered his eyes and focused on the blue floor of the jet. "Charles!" Storm shouted. Logan got to his feet and began to back away. The whole team, including Xavier came up next to Storm and noticed him.

"Logan, you need to calm down," Xavier soothed. Logan felt a little gentle push as Xavier tried to get past his barriers. "You have to let me in," he continued.

The Wolverine seemed to be whispering in Logan's ear. _Think about Jean! He held her back and now look at her. She's dead! That's what he wants to do to you!_ Logan shook his head stubbornly, struggling to keep control.

"Let me in!" Xavier ordered.

Clutching his head, Logan went to his knees. The pushing intensified and with one helpless look to Xavier, he shakily helped him raise the barriers to the only thing that really belonged to him… his mind. Xavier closed his eyes, "Take it easy Logan." Logan began to feel the Wolverine rebel against Xavier and tried blocking the monster from mentally striking out against the Professor. Logan felt unconsciousness and collapsed onto the floor. The Wolverine thrashed wildly in protest. He raised his head and looked at Xavier, "What have I done?" His eyes rolled white before his head clinked on the metal floor.

"Scott, I want to get back to the mansion," Xavier said softly. Scott nodded and ran back to go control the jet. Storm watched everyone go back to their seats, except for Xavier. He went over and sat down in the cot Logan had left unoccupied. His face was set in a frown and his eyes traveled down Logan's blood soaked form.

Storm inhaled deeply and her hand shielded her eyes from the light. She so desperately wanted to fall asleep and wake up from this bad dream. Then she would actually wake up in her bed with Logan by her side. She dragged her hand down her face and noticed Xavier watching her.

"The animal didn't want to hurt you," He stated. Storm didn't answer, too shook up to speak and too shook up to cry. The constant pain was wearing her down to a thin line.

"We're coming up to the mansion now," Scott announced and the jet bounced as Scott made a landing. Storm gripped the cot with her good hand to maintain her balance as the jet shuddered.

Just as the wheels touched down, Xavier stood and began requesting orders and the team quickly obeyed. Logan was lifted off the floor and carried away by Hank while Diane, who had been apparently strapped down near the front was taken by Colossus. She would go in the area Logan liked to refer to as the 'dumb ass area'. The X men had their own 'jail', which had the ability to cancel out a mutant's powers. Storm gave a satisfactory snort before being picked up carefully by Scott.

There was a happy feeling in Storm's gut as she was carried through the light blue hallways. She was finally home and out of danger… or she hoped. All the images began to blur and Storm shook her head, trying to stay awake. _Rest Ororo. It's all right._ Xavier said calmly before turning her lights off.

When she opened her eyes once more, the sun was peaking through the tiny slits in the blinds. She was in her own room, in her own bed. She hugged the pillow underneath her head and lay awake, thinking of the past days. How many days had she stayed in that terrible place and how long had she slept. Looking at the digital clock on her nightstand, one thirty stood out like a red beacon.

Her whole body throbbed, though it wasn't as intense like the day before. Drugs were probably her saviors there. Pulling the sheets off her form, she stumbled into the bathroom. She nearly screamed when she saw herself in the mirror. The thought of how much damage that had been dealt never occurred to her, but seeing her reflection told her of the harm. Her broken arm was wrapped up firmly in a splint and deep gorges were covered with pearly white gauze and wrapping. When she saw herself, her first impression was a mummy from one of those Egyptian horror movies. Only her face seemed to be the place with little damage, but that too had ugly cuts that had black stitches across her cheeks and jaw line.

How could she walk around looking like this? Of course her students would question and of course they would make assumptions like all young teenagers do. With a strangled sob she went back to her bed and laid there, shedding the tears.

Her door opened and Mystique poked her head in. Storm didn't want to see anyone so ignored her. Mystique entered anyway, carrying a serving tray in her hands. She set it on the end of the bed and settled down next to it. "I'm sorry…" She said quietly. "I brought up lunch and was wondering if you needed help getting dressed."

Storm finally looked at her guest and took a shaky breath. Mystique gave a soft smile, "The Professor wants to see you, but he's in no rush."

"He's just like the Phoenix," Storm said sadly.

"Come on, let's get you dressed so you can see him for yourself," Mystique stood and took a few steps approach.

Storm sat up and stared at Mystique, "Is he all right?"

The blue woman shrugged, "When I spoke to him this morning he was all right…wanted to know about you though. I promised him you would see him today, and I don't want to get stabbed so you have to. Unless you want to see me get stabbed." She blinked, "You know what, don't answer that."

Storm gave a weak laugh. Her smile soon died and she wiped away more tears, "Did you find Sabertooth?" Mystique shook her head. "We've worked together and he figured out my scent before I got close. He's off runnin' again."

She put her hands on her hips and eyed Storm, "Now, let's get you dressed so you can see him."

"What about the Wolverine?" Storm stood and Mystique lent a supporting arm.

"He goes through his phases. He's fighting to cage it, but as the Professor explains, it's like the cage isn't there so he has nowhere to take it," Mystique shrugged again. "Can I help you now?"

Storm gave a unenthusiastic nod and Mystique went into the closet. She could hear hangers being moved as it was explored. Mystique came back out holding a pair of blue jeans and a blue collared shirt. "What's that doing in there?" Storm frowned at Logan's shirt. This was her old room, not the room she used to share with him. Why would it be amongst her things?

Mystique gave another shrug, "It's got long sleeves, it's baggy, and it's perfect."

With a long sigh, Mystique helped Storm get dressed. They struggled a little and learned that blue jeans are difficult to get on. "Hold still," the blue woman ordered as she tried pulling the pants up Storm's beaten legs.

"I'm losing my balance!" Storm laughed and fell backwards onto the bed. Mystique fell with her and they both shared a light laughing fit. "This is the most awkward thing I've ever tried doing," Storm said as she stifled some more laughter.

"At least we're laughing over it," Mystique replied. Storm had to agree with her. She wanted laughter, no more tears for a while.

After another half hour, Storm was ready for the day. Mystique stepped back to admire their work, "Not bad. Definably Logan's girl."

"I don't look too messed up?"

"Well, besides the cuts and bruises…along with that splint, you look fine. Logan's shirt is quite big, but who cares. At least it was easier to get on than the pants," Mystique gave a snort then pointed to the tray of food. "Eat your lunch. I'll come back in about twenty minutes to take you to him…deal?"

"Deal," Storm agreed. Mystique smiled and began to walk out. "Hey Mystique, thanks."

"No problem Ororo," She chuckled. With another smile, she left Storm alone.

Storm took the tray and set it down on a little cushioned bench in front of the window. She ate daintily while watching the younger kids play outside. If they were out, that meant it was a weekend. Good, no classes. She ate only half of it then threw the rest in the trash bin by her desk. With gimpy steps, she went out into the hallway and headed for the elevator. Waiting for Mystique would drive her insane and she knew that he would be confined in the subbasement… especially since he had the animal running loose inside his head.

Just going down the hallway made her out of breath. She was worse off than she had thought. Taking in a deep lungful of air, she pressed the elevator button and played with the buttons on the cuffs of Logan's shirt. When the doors opened, someone else was in the elevator. Scott. He seemed startled and one side of his mouth twitched into a smile, "Glad to see you up. You heading down?" Storm nodded and limped inside, pressing down for the subbasement. Scott quickly slid through the closing elevator doors, "See you later."

Leaning back against the wall of the elevator, she watched the numbers drop. 3…2…1. When the doors opened she walked quickly to the back where Logan along with Diane would be held. When she stepped inside and saw the two glowing walls that separated the prisoners from their visitors, her heart rose a little. She went up to the first glowing wall and saw Diane sitting on the little cot. She had her head resting in her hands. Diane didn't seem to know that Storm was there so she continued on to get to the cell she wanted to be at.

Unlike Diane, Logan was dozing peacefully with his hands under the back of his head. His chest rose and fell with each slow breath and he looked normal. The blood had been washed off and his blue jeans didn't have any signs that he had been viciously beaten. Instead of waking him up, Storm sat down in one of the large black chairs in front of each cell and watched him snooze.

A loud thump made her jump and Logan's eyes shot open. It was coming from the cell next to his, the one containing Diane. "Why didn't you just kill the bitch? Because of you, I'm here," Diane said loudly so Logan could hear her.

"Go to hell," He snapped back. He didn't even notice that he was being watched. "When I get out of this damn pit I'm in, you're gonna regret you ever met me…or even messed with my girl. You're gonna get a hole for every scratch on her," Logan growled.

"I'll be able to control you Wolverine. I set you free," She said smoothly.

"Wolverine's taking a break darlin' and he left me in charge," He rumbled, a signal that he was losing the last of his patience. He finally turned his head and as Diane continued to rant, he stared directly at Storm. She didn't know what to expect from him, if the animal would return or if he would be like he used to be.

"Sabertooth?" His voice was shallow and angry. Storm lowered her eyes and nodded, too embarrassed about what had happened. He stood and approached the force field between them, studying her face.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, trying to keep all the tears down. He didn't need to worry about her and make himself sick over it.

Logan heaved a sigh and scratched his head, "Chuck says that it'll be tough, but I'll get through. Have you talked to him yet?" Storm shook her head. She went over to the control panel and typed in her pass code. She felt his eyes on all her movements and he growled when she limped.

"'Ro, what are you doing?"

"Checking the security camera," She choked.

"What for?" Logan gave a snort. He reached over to the cot and grabbed his gray wife beater, pulling it over his head.

"How bad are you?"

"He's just like the Phoenix!" Diane chuckled from her cell. Storm clenched her teeth and placed her hand on the panel. It beeped cheerfully when it recognized her and Storm stepped through the force field. Logan quickly made distance between them until the cell wall prevented him from an escape.

"'Ro, get the hell outta here!" Logan warned.

Storm felt more tears and lowered her eyes from him as she struggled to get self-control. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling a few tears escape to run down her cheeks. The shuffling of feet told her that Logan was on the move and she reached her palm up to her face, wiping the tears away. Logan's arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him.

He began to walk with her back to the glowing force field. She knotted his shirt wit her fingers as he silently tried to push her back through the field. "Come 'Ro. I'm a walking weapon. You need to stay away until I can get rid of it," Logan grunted.

"Why did you run?" Storm demanded. Logan moved away from her and sat down on the cot, his head bowed.

"I've never down anything like this before… I mean, having a family. I don't know if I can do this," Logan sighed.

Storm bit her lip, "Carrie's missing."

Logan's eyes shot up and anger flashed like lightning in a storm. He stood and marched over to the wall, letting his fist fly. "This is my fault isn't it?" He growled through clenched teeth. His muscles tensed and Storm slowly backed away until the force field once again separated them.

"Can't Chuck find her?" Logan snarled.

Storm hesitated. He was angry and his eyes were dilating, a signal that the Wolverine was slowly gaining control once again. He faced her, fury permanent on his features. Wolverine noticed her uncertainty and snorted, "Tell me."

"You taught her how to block him out. Logan, she's dying. Her mutation is killing her and we need to get her back…"

Logan's claws broke from his flesh, but since he was in the cell, it stopped his healing factor so blood began to travel from his ripped knuckles. The red liquid traveled downwards, only to drip from the ends of his claws. With a loud animalistic roar, they were inserted into the wall. His muscles tighten as he sent them downwards.

He faced her with a mixture of pain and rage and his breathing was in deep lungfuls. "I want out of this hellhole," He said huskily. Storm could only shake her head and stare at him with her eyes wide. Logan's upper lip curled into a snarl at her no. He slammed his body into the sidewall, creating a dent.

He did it a few more times and each time, his metal skeleton created a bigger dent until the paneling could easily be pulled off, exposing the guts of cell workings. In one wild swoop, his arm flew, his claws slicing through wires and tubing. A loud red light began to flash and a high-pitched siren blasted their ears along with a loud laugh from Diane. The force fields shuddered then faded away.

Wolverine turned slowly, his greedy black eyes boring down on her. With a gasp, Storm ran as fast as she could down the hallways, ignoring the throbbing pain from her legs. She stumbled, but gritting her teeth, she surged ahead, trying to get to the emergency lock down. They needed to stay down here, for everyone's safety. She went into the War Room where they always met for mission briefings and pulled the lever on the wall. Gripping her side where Sabertooth had savagely cut her, she watched as all the doors slammed shut, elevators beeping as they stopped and the lights going off, only letting the emergency reds illuminate the haunting area. She placed her hand on another panel and typed in the appropriate code. Part of the wall slid away, revealing secret stairs for those trapped. She sneaked through before it closed again and bolted back in place.

The stairs circled upwards until she pushed herself through the door leading to the main floor of the mansion. The red lights informing the school of an emergency continued to flash, but the annoying siren had died. Scott was running through the halls and slowed when he saw her standing weakly in the hallway.

"What's going on?" He asked and lent a shoulder for her to lean on.

"Logan managed to break out and Diane got out in the process," Storm gasped. "We have to get everyone to safety."

Scott nodded, "Come on. I know Charles has a secret entrance to the Danger Room in his office for things like this. It's the safest place once put in protection mode."

With a grimace, Storm limped with the help of Scott into Xavier's office. Already, students were being led down a staircase that was usually hidden with a bookshelf. Xavier was helping by passing along young children to the older ones. Mystique came through the doorway, ushering more to the secret door. Rogue and Bobby came in together, their eyes wide with fear.

"What are we going to do?" She groaned.

Xavier looked at the younger X man, "We will make through this like we have everything else." He looked at Storm who was still using Scott for support. "I want you to get down there now!"

Storm frowned, "You might need me if they somehow get up here. Diane has her mutation again."

Xavier gave a sly smile, something that she had never seen on his face before, "No she doesn't. I've got it blocked. Only when I see fit will her mutation be given back. Now I won't ask you again, go down there. The children need your support now."

With a defeated nod, Storm limped down stairs with another group of students. Already, many of the children were inside the Danger Room, many huddling together like a bunch of frightened mice. Rogue and Bobby came down and instantly began reassuring many of the younger children that it'd be okay. Storm certainly hoped that it would be okay soon.

"Miss. Munro, I'm scared," Tim whimpered, but refrained from taking her hand. She knew he was trying to be brave since many of the children looked up to him. He had the ability to glow in different colors, but for now, his glowing skin was off. The only light in the round room was a few dark red ones scattered across the top of the room.

"Don't worry Tim, everything will be all right… you'll see," She soothed with a forced smile. Tim managed to nod and went back to a few of the younger children. Xavier came down the steps along with the remaining teachers.

"That's everyone!" Hank announced. The door behind him closed and they were locked in. Storm fought down her claustrophobia and panic, trying to remain calm and reasonable.

"What do we do now?" Scott asked quietly as Storm joined the little circle the teachers created.

Xavier sighed and his eyes went distant, "We will have to wait until the Wolverine is locked away. Until then, we will have to stay here."

"Why don't we just fight him? We've done it before," Mystique gave a quiet snort.

"Because the Wolverine will not show mercy. It only seeks to destroy and even Scott won't be able to get a lock on him. He is more animal than man now," Xavier said quietly. "He'd be able to dodge all of your attacks and leave you maimed or dead."

A loud thump from the door to the subbasement made all quiet whispers stop and everyone seemed to hold their breath. Storm felt her heart begin to beat at least two times faster. Another loud thump from the other side of the door echoed. "He's trying to get in," She whispered.

Scott looked at her then faced the door with a hand on his visor, "Just pray that he won't get through." Another thump along with a small indentation told them otherwise. Storm noticed Xavier staring at her and she stared straight back at him.

_He's coming for you._


	5. If You Loved Me

Storm licked her bottom lip and went to the door leading to the oversee deck. She limped up the steps and pressed a few buttons, making the lights in the Danger Room turn on to the happiness of the younger students. Scott was heading her way and she quickly closed the door to his protest. It locked in place and with a deep inhale she opened the door that connected the oversee room to the rest of the subbasement.

"Storm!" Angel shouted and flew up to the window, looking in at her.

"What are you doing?" Scott bellowed.

She gave a weak smile at them and looked into the darkness. Angel was pounding on the glass and shouting her name, but Storm ignored him. Instead, she was focusing on the heavy breathing coming from the darkness. A little bit of light reflected off something shiny, revealing Wolverine's hiding place.

Storm glanced down at the frightened students then sent lighting into the dark depths. A dark shadow was thrown backwards and Storm quickly shot past, leaping over the groaning form. She needed to get him away from the students for their protection, but she was locked in the subbasement.

_Go to the War Room. I'll see if I can open the door. You need to lead him outside._ Xavier ordered inside her head. She quickly changed her direction and nearly barreled Wolverine over, who was coming after her.

He skidded, trying to follow and fell on the smooth tile. Storm saw the War Room door open and she ran in and headed upstairs.

"After her!" Diane's voice screeched from the darkness.

Storm blinked at the sunlight and ran for the outdoors. She looked behind her and saw Wolverine running at full speed, slowly covering the gap between them. Pain from her cut and bruised body burned her entire system and her energy level, which wasn't that high to begin with, was running on empty.

Gasping for breath, she blew the door open and sent a lightning bolt behind her. She jumped into the summer air and tried to gain height. Her ankle got caught and she looked down. Wolverine's hand was wrapped firmly around it, his face in a scowl. With a yank, Storm began to fall, but he went underneath her and caught her before she hit the ground.

Storm wiggled in his grasp, but he just held on tighter. She created a blast of wind and was about to strike him with another lightning bolt when his claws were pressed firmly against her neck.

He growled, sending shivers down her spine. Diane came through the doorway and regarded her with a sneer. "Finish her off Wolverine," She ordered.

His claws pressed harder against her skin, but he seemed unsure. Storm raised her eyes to his face and waited for the end. He slowly began to back away from Diane, spinning and running for the garage. Wolverine grabbed her keys to Storm's car, all the while holding her like she weighed nothing.

He put her in the passenger seat then went around, sliding into the driver's side. Storm tried getting out, but his claws once again on her throat. The car sped out of the garage and down the road. Storm slowly turned her head, trying not to cut herself in the process, "Where are you taking me?"

Wolverine didn't answer her and gazed at the road ahead. He went on the highway and Storm began to make note of the direction they were going and what road were headed. It wasn't a long ride, and soon he was driving on a private road surrounded by trees. The shadows bounced playfully as the trees waved in the wind.

The house at the end of the road was quite simple, more like a two story cabin. He pulled up by the door and gazed at the house. He turned the car off and Storm held still as he got out and went around to fetch her. Storm shied away, but he managed to grab her arm and hoist her to her feet.

This was her chance, now or never. She zapped him and he lost his hold. She bolted back down the long driveway and focused on her target, the end of the road. Storm tried flying, but she was low on energy and her lungs burned for air. Heavy footsteps from behind told her that he was getting closer and with a cry, she quickened her pace with the little energy she had left.

It didn't help; Wolverine leaped and toppled her over. Both of them went rolling onto the pavement, wounds reopening and new ones being created. She shouted as her broken arm smacked onto the hard cement and she feebly sat up, cradling her broken arm. Wolverine got to his feet and walked over to her side. Storm looked up at him, and then looked away in defeat. She was in too much pain to do anymore; he had won.

He picked her up bridal style and began to walk back to the cabin. Storm closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would rest until she could fight again. She needed to get back to the mansion, back to the professor and help solve this. Wolverine pushed the door open and Storm looked around. The living room was furnished lavishly with black leather and mahogany. A large marble fireplace took up an entire wall with a large leather couch facing it.

Wolverine took her there and carefully placed on the thickly cushioned couch. He went back to the door and closed it; locking her exit. "I want to talk to Logan," Storm whispered. Wolverine cocked his head, contemplating her request with a frown.

He gave a snort and went over to the fireplace, pulling something from his pants pocket. He seemed to study the object briefly before his fingers wrapped around it. His eyes began to brighten and the hazel coloring seemed to reappear.

"Logan?" Storm asked uncertainly. She was afraid that the monster would just run up and stab her because of her request. Logan's brown eyes focused on her as he went to his knees, the backs of his hands resting against the oak floorboards.

"It's gaining full control," He groaned.

"You need to go back to the mansion," Storm pleaded and went onto the floor in front of him. She cupped his face, trying to give comfort. He was shaking uncontrollably and there was the evidence of tears forming in his eyes.

"It has something it needs to do first. Then if I can, I'll return home," Logan said quietly.

"You_ will_ return," Storm corrected. Logan ran a hand over the large cut that was stitched up on her cheek.

"I've hurt you. Everyone I'm around seems to get hurt," He said bitterly. Storm let her thumb run across his smooth lips, trying to keep calm. She desperately wanted to just fall into his strong arms and cry her heart out, but he was just as distraught.

He held up his hand, revealing what had been in his pocket; her engagement ring, "'Ro, I can't do this…" His voice cracked and he took a shaky breath.

Storm swallowed hard while Logan continued, "Maybe you'll find someone else, but I'm not the right person… I'm better off alone and out of your life."

She shook her head, "There won't be anyone else."

Logan winced. "Please don't say that," He begged.

Storm tightened her grip on his face and kissed him, letting all of the feelings from the past few days enter her passion; pain, sorrow, fear. Logan pulled away, his eyes showing the pain she was causing him, "No."

He stood and began to walk away with his face focused on the floor in front of him. Storm got to her feet, "Charles can help you, he can fix it!"

Logan stopped and looked back, "It has something it wants to do." He motioned to the leather couch, "Sit down and I'll see what I can find to bandage you up. Then get some rest, I won't hurt you and neither will it."

Storm watched him disappear around a corner and sat down on the cool leather, thinking about what had just transpired. He was leaving her, but because he loved her and wanted to protect her. It all seemed like a bad dream that she would never wake out of.

"I found a few things," Logan said quietly and sat down beside her. He set down the things he had brought on the little table in front of the couch, but avoided eye contact. She closed her eyes slowly. Trying to be calm and sensible like she used to be. A warm wet towel was pressed against a reopened cut on her neck as he carefully wiped away the fresh blood.

"If you loved me, you would stay," Storm whimpered. She strained her eyes to the side, trying to look at him without turning her head. He didn't reply, merely using medical tape to keep the wound from opening.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" He asked politely, ignoring her comment.

"You _could_ fix my heart," Storm retorted. Her sorrow was turning to anger and she bit her lower lip at the level of her voice. Logan tugged on her shirt while taking a deep breath as her reply stung.

"'Ro, I need to see how bad you are. We fell pretty hard out there," Logan moaned when Storm didn't move to help him remove her shirt.

"Don't call me that," Storm said cynically. She pulled away from him. Maybe she was being a little too harsh, but her heart felt like he had shattered it and she needed to cry…alone.

"I'll leave this here for when you feel like it," Logan said quietly as he stood, adjusting the blue jeans on his body. He shoved past her legs and began to head for another room. Storm watched him leave, and felt his love going with him. Logan looked back at her and Storm quickly removed him from her vision, focusing on the designs on the fireplace instead. "I… I love you Storm and that's why this has to be the way it is."

Storm's mouth dropped slightly at his words. He had never told her 'I love you'; he only expressed it with actions. She looked at him, tears forming. Logan lowered his eyes and she noticed him shudder as he tried to keep down his own grief. With a sniff, he backed out and not once looked at her.

This entire fiasco was breaking him, wearing him down. Storm needed to do something fast or he wouldn't make it through this. She reached over and grabbed the towel Logan had brought. With a shaky breath, she began to fix up all the damage the day had caused, leaving the only thing that Logan could fix, her heart.


	6. His Mind

Logan stared out at the trees in the back of the cabin with an odd sense of longing. For the past few days, the Wolverine was taking a little bit of him each day. Now, he was more animalistic and colder hearted. He yearned for pain and suffering of others while trying to sooth his own. He was a walking time bomb, no one knowing when or where the animal inside would appear.

His nostrils flared and his hearing focused on the woman inside the living room. This was why he never wanted to love, why he always wanted to be a loner. That's what his mind always said, but his heart betrayed him and now look where he ended up. Was it worth it? All he did was bring up Storm's dreams and break them. Being around her and the students at the school had made him soft. Now the Wolverine was trying to erase all that and make him the angry thing he had been before.

Gripping the marble counter top till his hands turned numb, he constantly reminded himself that he was better off alone. A couple times he wanted to go and cradle the weather goddess in his arms, but each time, he told himself bitterly that he had told her that it was over.

Logan suddenly felt the Wolverine pressing up against him inside his mind. It was like it supervised all his actions and whenever it thought Logan was getting soft, it would take control and make him heartless again. But Logan was already heartless. He was turning cold and cruel though he tried to fight it.

His head began to get a skull splitting headache as he refused to go in submission to the Wolverine. If he turned the monster down, it would fight harder and punish him, if he obeyed, the monster would punish him still by torturing the things closest to him. It was like he was shoved off to the side and the Wolverine quickly took the controls.

_Logan looked around his mind, a bleak room that seemed to be never ending. This is where he stayed when the Wolverine wanted to be the driver. A black shadow loomed over him and pierced his gaze with bright yellow eyes. This was the Wolverine, a part of his mind that had been scientifically created out of hate. The more Logan thought about, the more he realized that this was what Jean went through. She also had the two personalities, the Phoenix and herself._

_'I should have realized that you would try and send her away. I should have intervened, but I was stupid enough to let you go on,' Wolverine complained angrily. 'Should have just tossed her on the couch and fucked her right then and there.'_

_'Leave her alone,' Logan snapped and struggled to stand. The Wolverine always locked him down so he wouldn't interfere while it worked._

_'That's the problem with you…you're soft," Wolverine snorted. It began to fade away and leave him in the never-ending room. Logan roared in anger, but there was nothing he could do, nothing but watch memories that he resurfaced._

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, I promise that the upcoming ones will be longer. It's difficult to get the Wolverine and Logan talking with each other and Logan's POV wouldn't be very exciting, but I needed to show what he was struggling with. Thanks to all readers and please, pretty please, let me know what you think!**


	7. Lives at Stake

Scott paced in Xavier's office impatiently. He felt his fellow team members' eyes watch him as he went back and forth, back and forth. Xavier was behind his desk and was rubbing his temples with his index fingers.

"Logan always struggled with his second personality, though it was always caged, a little bit would enter his traits like when he was excited. Now that Diane has removed the cage from his mind, the two of them are struggling for control," Xavier explained.

"What should we do? He's just like the Phoenix," Rogue whispered.

"I need to create the cage once again to contain the beast. I need to get close to him and get him contained. When we had him locked in the subbasement, I had merely started working on another cage. It is more difficult than I expected. The beast fights back," Xavier shook his head.

"Why doesn't he attack Storm, but is willing to attack us?" Colossus asked.

Xavier gave a wan smile, "Because the only feeling the two of them share is love. That's why I was hoping to talk to Storm and see if she could help me. She can keep the beast calm. I need to find her…"

"Cerebro's door has been destroyed along with almost everything else. I need to repair it before it can be used," Hank shook his head in dismay.

"Damn it! He could kill her and we can't do anything about it!" Scott slammed his hand on Xavier's desk.

"Unlikely. Wolverine wouldn't want to kill her, but I'm worried that it would be interested in making her go through something else. It loves causing people pain and Storm recently getting assaulted by Sabertooth won't help. It will want to claim her," Xavier moaned.

Scott tapped his chin, "Where would he take her?"

Xavier leaned back in his chair, "I believe that he would go to someplace familiar and not too far from here. I suggest going to the place I gave him as a gift one year. He goes there quite often."

Scott glanced briefly at Hank who looked back at him worriedly. Storm could get sexually assaulted again from her own fiancé and all they could do was visit a place the he could possibly be at. "Let's go and take a look. We have to bring her back," Scott ordered. Everyone began to head out.

"Take the jet, you'll get there faster. Bring him back and I'll see if I can get back inside his mind. I will stay here with the children," Xavier shouted after them.

"If he even hurts her, I will personally cut him in half," Scott threatened to the rest of his team, not caring who was listening.

"Let's just get there as fast as we can," Warren suggested.

"Why don't you fly on ahead and see if you can stop anything before it happens," Hank suggested to the winged mutant. Warren gave a nod and spun off in the opposite direction they were going.

"I hope I know where to find it," Warren groaned. He went through the front door and took flight, enjoying the wind beneath his wings. Flying upside down, he headed for the freeway. He knew the general direction where the cabin was since Logan talked about it lightly at the dinner table.

Memories began to come back as he thought about when Logan had left to go and take a break from the school. Storm had been quiet and lonely the entire time he was gone, being glum at his departure. Logan was gone over a week and when he returned, everyone was glad that the stubborn man was back. Warren had to admit that it had been awfully quiet around the school when he was gone. Storm was the happiest he had ever seen her and never left Logan's side for a few hours.

That same night, all the teachers wanted to know where he had been and what he had been doing. Logan had told them about this cabin that Xavier had given to him a few years back. It was like his little getaway when the world pressed too hard on his shoulders.

Warren adjusted his flight and noticed a large group of trees. It would be the most likely place for a cabin so he headed there, hoping that he would be correct. By this time, Warren hoped that the jet was on its way. He wouldn't be able to fight the Wolverine by himself.

He flew over the group of trees and saw a house amongst the large leafy trees. Warren dove down, feeling himself drop a few hundred feet before slowing his speed down and landing in the front of the house. His eyes widened when he saw Storm's car parked on the driveway.

Warren walked up cautiously, trying to keep the entire environment to his attention. Logan could lunge out of the trees if he wanted to and Warren was prepared to fly out of harms way. The birds continued to chirp so they didn't sense any danger. Taking a deep breath, Warren went up to the front door and wiggled the doorknob as quietly as he could. It was locked.

He went to the nearest window and looked inside, seeing the back of a large leather couch and a fireplace. Shielding his eyes from the setting sun, he tried looking for any sign of Logan or Storm. Warren was tempted to knock on the windowpane in attempts to get someone to come over, but he could easily get Logan's attention first, and who knows if he's Wolverine or Logan.

A hand rose from the couch and Warren tensed, but noticed the darker tone of the skin. Storm. He tapped lightly on the window like a little bird. To his relief, she sat up and looked at him, her eyes widening at his presence. She walked over to the window and he noticed that she her footsteps were light, trying to be as quiet as possible. She opened one of the windows and lowered her face down to the screen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked fervently.

"Scott and the others are coming soon. They sent me to see if he was doing anything stupid," Warren explained. He didn't want to tell her that the true reason he was there was to make sure she wasn't being sexually assaulted by Wolverine. She didn't need the extra shock.

"Warren, it's not safe here!" Storm rasped.

A growl confirmed her words. She gasped and spun while Warren squinted to see through the window. Just like he had thought, Wolverine had heard and was now staring at them with dark eyes. Storm turned back to Warren frantically, while behind her, Wolverine was rushing for the door.

"Get in the air Warren. Get out of his reach!" She cried. Warren felt his heart race as he ran from the house and took flight just as Wolverine came through the front door. He was out of the beast's reach, but Storm was still inside.

The loud engine roar from the jet announced that the rest of the team was there. It landed gracefully on the driveway. Scott was a better pilot than Warren had assumed. The stairs went down and they all ran out, facing the cabin and the Wolverine.

"We need to bring him down and I don't give a damn on what it takes," Scott bellowed. They created a line of X men and stood in front of the jet. "Keep him in your sights at all times."

Warren landed behind the line and Scott looked at him, "Go and get Storm. We'll fight off Logan."

_Logan watched his fellow teammates in the line in front of the jet. They were going to fight him and hopefully, get Storm to safety. The Wolverine grunted from its position in the front of his mind, 'They wish.'_

_'Don't underestimate them,' Logan growled._

_'Watch this, they'll never see it coming,' Wolverine chuckled. Logan watched through his eyes like he would a movie. There was nothing he could do as Wolverine retreated behind the house, leaving the X men confused._

_'They'll figure it out,' Logan snorted._

_'I think they're a little more worried about the beautiful bitch inside the house,' Wolverine snarled. Logan inhaled sharply as the Wolverine began to scale the side of the cabin._

Warren raised an eyebrow. Wolverine was retreating? Scott turned back to Warren, "Go! Be careful!"

He nodded and quickly took flight; flying low and keeping an eye out in the direction Wolverine had gone. Just as he was landing by the front door, there was a roar from above and before he could react, Wolverine landed on top of him from the rooftop.

Pain raced up Warren's wings and he cried out, struggling underneath Wolverine's weight. His wings were spread wide and he noticed that Wolverine's claws were in each of his wings. The claws were quickly removed and raised high above Wolverine's head, ready to strike.

Warren braced himself and his own blood splattered across his face and street clothes. Storm's high pitched screaming from inside the house made Wolverine falter. A red blast struck Wolverine in the chest, sending him crashing through the door.

Colossus came to his side and picked him up, careful of his crippled wings. He was taken away from the fray as everyone else fought an already moving Wolverine. "Stay here," Colossus said gently and went back to his friends.

Fighting down disgust, Warren watched as Wolverine's claws pierced skin, struck metal and even crippled Bobby who was now being protected by an angry Rogue. They were losing and Warren sensed that their lives were all lost to Wolverine's ademantium claws.


	8. Sacrafice

Each stab brought Storm more despair. She was still too exhausted to fight or even use her mutation. She struggled to create anything that would help her friends, but all she got were sputters for sparks. Scott's cry as he got attacked again made her make up her mind. With a frown, she limped out of the house that was nearly destroyed from attacks.

Wolverine was taking a quick breather and was about to slice Hank whose fur was already matted red when Storm stepped in front of him. It didn't register how dangerous her action was, but it came with consequences. Wolverine had been in mid-swipe and his claws slid easily into Storm's stomach.

"Storm!" Warren shouted from his position by the jet, but it was too late.

**A/N: Short, but didn't want to ruin the suspense. I promise I won't leave you hanging for too long, but I need to create the next chapter, which I'm quite indecisive. Let me know what you guys think. The next one will be longer, maybe the biggest chapter. Who knows? Thanks to all of the readers and reviewers. You know what, here's a little preview for the next chapter…**

"_It'll be all right in the end. I love you and always will," Storm croaked in his ear._

"_Logan," Storm gasped as another volt of pain traveled up her spine._

"_I promise, I'll fix it. You just have to stay with me."_

_Scott was slowly getting up, holding his bleeding shoulder softly._


	9. Stay with Me

She watched Wolverine's resentful eyes go back to their warm hazel color as Wolverine quickly retreated to the back of Logan's mind, leaving Logan to deal with the aftermath. Storm felt herself falling and Logan fell with her, holding her in his arms as she felt the continuous pain. Uncontrollable tears traveled down her cheeks as she stared at him.

Logan's mouth parted, like he was trying to say something, but no words came out. His breathing became irregular and Storm weakly put a hand against his cheek, feeling his soft skin against hers. Tears began to run down _his_ cheeks as he pushed into her hand, his eyes closing.

He lifted her against him, putting the side of her face against his other cheek as he wept. His whole body shook with sorrow and anger against hers. Scott was slowly getting up, holding his bleeding shoulder softly. Hank followed suite, but he was clutching a ripped up arm.

"What have I done?" Logan choked between sobs. Storm wrapped her other arm around his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. She felt someone approach and she expected that Wolverine would become territorial, but he didn't do anything.

"It'll be all right in the end. I love you and always will," Storm croaked in his ear. Logan pulled his face away and stared at her in horror.

"Stay with me 'Ro," he begged.

"Come on Logan, we have to get everyone to the jet," Scott soothed. No one cared about Logan's dangerous side anymore.

"We can't do anything here," Hank murmured.

Logan lowered his eyes down to hers as he pushed a few strands of hair from her face with a bloodied hand. "I promise, I'll fix it. You just have to stay with me," Logan pleaded. Storm's eyes never left Logan's, and she felt on the edge of darkness.

"Logan," Storm gasped as another volt of pain traveled up her spine. Logan pressed his face against hers, kissing the tears off her cheeks. "Logan, I can't," Storm cried and shuddered at the pain.

"I'll fix it 'Ro," Logan whispered. His tears were under control and he looked at her warmly.

"Come on, we have to get back to the mansion!" Scott bellowed and helped an ice covered Bobby to his feet. Logan's eyes tore away from Storm's as he slowly picked her up, once again bridal style.

The ride back to the mansion was full speed. Storm felt herself fading; the only clear picture she focused on was Logan's distressed face as he held her against him. She closed her eyes, trying to keep some energy.

Logan never let his eyes wander far, "Stay with me Ororo. You gotta stay with me." Storm wanted to obey his words, but she didn't have any fight left in her. Darkness began to seep into her vision and with a sob she was consumed by the darkness.

"God damn it Scott, can't you make this piece of shit go any faster?" Logan shouted. He sensed death around Storm.

"Do you see me working on it?" Scott snapped back. Everyone was on the edge and in pain.

"Work faster," Logan whimpered. Scott looked at him, surprised that Logan was 'whimpering'. He gave a nod and his fingers pushed more buttons at a faster pace.

"Hey Charles, we've got an emergency here. We're losing Storm and are heading back to the mansion now. We'll meet you in the medical wing," Hank said through the radio.

Logan rubbed a thumb by Storm's eye and it fluttered open. Her eyes were slightly hazed over with pain and she shuddered when she moved her eyes to look at him. A smile crept onto her lips. "Take back what you told me before," Storm implored.

Logan felt his throat close up as he choked on a sob. "You're mine and always will be," he soothed. Storm closed her eyes and he repeated it. She felt his hand press firmly against her stomach, trying to stop the blood flow, but he continued to say those words.

"Here's the mansion," Scott announced. Storm saw a bright light and her body began to relax. She heard Logan calling her name as if he was miles away and the light continued to enlarge.

Logan panicked and when the jet landed he ran down to the infirmary. He could sense her heartbeat slowing down drastically and he skidded into the infirmary. Hank along with the others soon came up behind him. Xavier was already there, his face pale and his eyes wide. He pointed to one of the beds and Logan placed her on it.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been on vacation. But now I'm back and ready to continue writing. I'm so cruel, still leaving you hang, but don't worry, the next chapter will be up sooner than you'll think.**

**Jackman-fan**


	10. Healing and Molding

"What should we do?" Colossus asked frantically.

"I don't know," Logan stifled another whimper. Hank began rummaging through organized drawers and was pulling out equipment. Xavier went near Storm's head.

"I'll try and keep her here for as long as possible, but if any of her organs fail, I won't be able to do anything," Xavier explained, putting a hand on each side of Storm's head and frowning in concentration. Logan began to pace and watched in horror as tubing and wires were placed all up her arms.

Her heartbeat was soon monitored and the rhythmic beeping was slowly fading. Xavier looked up from his concentrating and Logan noticed teary eyes, "I'm loosing her."

Logan grabbed Hank's arm firmly and the blue mutant turned to face him. "Will my blood work with her?"

Hank's eyes shifted rapidly as he thought of the pros and cons of Logan's idea. "It would be risky, but there's a fifty percent chance that it might work. Logan, your blood type is unique and hers might reject it because of your mutant healing factor."

"I don't give a damn! If it's possible, let's try it," Logan roared.

Scott raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Hank. Both of them gave a quick nod before rushing about, grabbing what they needed. Before Logan could actually register what the hell was going on, his arm was soon connected to an IV and a machine began to pump his blood to Storm's arm. Hank put a small stress ball in his hand and Logan stared at it in slight confusion.

"Squeeze it, it creates a better flow," Hank instructed. Logan did what he was told, watching the blood travel through the IV. He felt eyes on him and noticed Xavier staring at him. He sensed what the professor was asking and swallowed hard.

"If this works, I want everyone else connected to the damn thing. There's no point in bleeding there," Logan sighed. Hank raised an eyebrow and checked Storm's vitals.

"Nothing's changing," He said gravely.

"Well, at least it hasn't turned to the worst," Bobby said hopefully.

"Don't jinx it," Rogue hissed to her boyfriend.

Hank went over to Logan and the two of them stared at each other. "If I connect your other arm to a different machine, things will go faster, but you will lose a whole lot more. You might be exhausted in the end. How are you holding up so far?"

Logan grunted, "As long as the Wolverine is in retreat, I'll be fine. Do whatever you want fur-ball."

Hank nodded and hooked Logan up to another machine that slowly drew blood from the other arm. Logan knew that this was dangerous, he was already low and giving more might just make him pass out, but this entire thing was his fault.

Xavier lowered his eyes back on Storm and focused. After a few minutes he raised his head, "I think it's working."

Logan closed his eyes, feeling a tinge of exhaustion. His body was slowly shutting down. Donating blood and fighting himself was all too draining and the Wolverine never seemed to rest. Hank noticed and put a furry blue hand on Logan's shoulder. "You want to stop?" He asked.

Logan shook his head stubbornly, "Keep me goin' until I'm run dry."

"Logan, that is just absurd. Not even you would be able to survive," Scott objected.

"Do I look like I even care what you think?" Logan growled.

Hank pulled the IV out of Storm's arm and Logan was about to argue, but Hank slowly shook his head, "This is all we can do. It's up to her now."

"She's healed?" Warren raised an eyebrow.

Hank nodded, "Yes. Her vitals are all running smoothly."

Xavier rose up a hand, "Her mind however, still needs to heal." He looked at Logan, "And possibly her heart as well."

Logan rubbed a hand over his face and looked away, feeling totally miserable. Hank continued to take blood until Logan decided to quit. There was more than enough so that everyone that had been injured was able to receive some of Logan's blood. Once everyone had been healed, the younger X-men stood back and watched until they were needed.

Scott, with the help of Hank removed all of the bandages and stitches that weren't needed for Storm's wounds anymore. All of her old wounds were healed and anything that could have been ugly scars had disappeared. Xavier walked over to Logan who had leaned up against the sidewall, "Will you let me inside?"

Logan's eyes rose to glare at him. He was tempted to say no, but the Wolverine could strike and then where would his friends end up? With a sigh, he opened his mind and felt Xavier enter. It was like someone was massaging his throbbing brain and Logan felt his eyes droop.

_It's for your own protection along with ours._ Xavier said quietly. Logan twitched and he slowly let his back slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his knees bent up against his chest. He could feel the Wolverine moving around, but it made no move to attack the professor, nor did it try and claim Logan's controls.

_Later, I will help you train it, but for now, you need rest._ Xavier explained.

"'Ro," Logan murmured in protest. He needed to be by her side, be there when she woke.

_You can't help her right now except rest so that you'll be by her when she wakes. You are too exhausted to do anything good._

Logan literally collapsed onto the floor, his mind shut down by Xavier. The professor leaned back and studied the feral man. He knew Logan had a large weight under his shoulders.

"Peter, can you please put Logan on another bed? I want to keep him down here and make sure his brain waves are monitored," Xavier requested.

Peter frowned and grunted as he lifted Logan up and put him on another bed near Storm's. Hank came up and went to Logan's side, "I'll monitor his heart rate. It might rise if he is struggling with his other personality."

"Good. I'll stay down here and maybe start molding his two personalities together," Xavier nodded.

"Mold together?" Peter looked at the professor curiously.

"Instead of making another 'cage', I think it would be better if I put them together. That way, he can have full control, yet summon his animal side more often without stepping off to the side. It's complicated, but it might work."

"Might is the key word," Scott chuckled. He nodded to the younger X-men who left quietly. They weren't needed anymore and the less people in here, the better.

Xavier pulled a chair up in front of Logan's head and began to work slowly, making sure he didn't stir up too much trouble. Scott held his breath when Logan twitched, his mouth twisting into a frown. "Be careful Charles, we don't want the Wolverine to wake up," He warned.

"I know Scott, I'm doing the best I can," Xavier said absentmindedly. "Go back to the students, I'll keep on working."

"I think I'll stay here, no offense Charles, but I'm worried and being around the students won't make them feel any better and it will bother me too," Scott said quietly.

Xavier smiled, "Then could you help me down here? Watch his brain waves, if there is a load of waves at one time, it means that I should quit. Logan and the beast inside can only take so much and for parts of this, I need him awake."

"Of course that's going to be easy," Scott said sarcastically.

"That's why I'm hoping Ororo will be on the verge of recovery by then. A large portion for this to succeed lies with her. Like I said before, the beast and Logan share one thing, the feeling of love. If she can keep Logan calm, we might be able to do this faster and easier. You might want to consider Ororo as his 'pillar of strength'."

"It's hard to imagine Logan needing a 'pillar of strength'. He's usually just fine," Scott snorted and watched the colors withdraw then reappear on a screen behind Xavier.

"Sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry," Xavier said, his voice distant.

"What?" Scott looked away from the screen.

"Logan said that when I told him about the Phoenix. It never really registered to me that when he said that, he could have been giving me a warning that this day would come. I think it was something like a plead from him, but I was so wrapped up with the Phoenix, it didn't click. He was talking with first hand experience. I should have listened," Xavier shook his head.

"What happened, happened," Scott said quietly. He knew what Xavier had did with Jean's second personality and at first he had been angry… but the anger died.

"I know Scott."

Scott went back to watching the brainwaves and Charles dislocated his consciousness from the rest of the world as he worked inside the feral man's mind with Logan's darkest secrets. Scott wondered what types of secrets Logan held and if he would be willing to see them. There was a hint of curiosity with this idea, but there was also fear. He knew Logan's mind had been partially erased, but a telepath could easily see the erased parts. Would he want to see what happened in Weapon X? Not really, but curiosity brought in the concept of seeing how they created the Wolverine, leaving the nameless man now known as Logan in a pit of sorrow and darkness.

He jumped out of his reverie when there was an explosion of color on the screen. "Uh, Charles, times up," Scott shouted trying to break through the some odd unconsciousness the professor was going through. Xavier's eyes opened and he pulled himself away from Logan, beads of sweat piling up on his forehead. He seemed a little surprised and Scott put a kind hand on his shoulder.

"It was easier than expected, but that's because Logan didn't know of the outcome with Ororo. He was so worked up over her that the Wolverine was also depressed and didn't put up a fight."

"I'll never understand the human mind," Scott chuckled; trying to make any sense what Charles was talking about. He didn't understand the whole thing with trying to bond Logan to the Wolverine and how that would help, but Xavier knew best.

"Go get some rest Scott, I'll do the same. Hank has a hand held monitor with him so we can rush down here if anything goes wrong. We have a mound of work ahead of us and there's no point in running ourselves to the ground," Xavier got up and headed out the door. Scott hesitated and put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"You know Charles, I think he's Ororo's pillar and he knows it. You've got it backwards," He said quietly, knowing that the professor didn't hear a word he said. With a soft smile he walked out the door.

_Logan knew Charles had entered his mind and had slowly helped get the Wolverine under slight control so they could go on with the next step in the plan. He wanted to wake, so desperately and be by Storm and make sure she was okay. It was funny in a way when he thought about it, when he had first come here he wanted to leave. Now, he had started a relationship with someone and as Scott had put it nearly a month ago, he was part of this family whether he liked it or not. _


	11. Two Personalities Become One

"I've looked everywhere and still haven't found Carrie," Kitty sighed while rubbing her eyes. She was sitting in Xavier's office with all the X men except for Storm and Logan. While they had gone off to go and find Logan and Storm, she had gone and searched for Carrie, but it was more like finding a needle in a haystack. Xavier couldn't lock onto the little girl and Logan's sensitive nose was out of commission until he got the Wolverine under control.

Hank pulled out a small electronic that looked like a black box and studied whatever was on it. "Logan's sleeping fine, so far," He said softly and put the black box back into his lab coat pocket.

"It's already been over two weeks and there still hasn't been any sign of the girl," Scott groaned. Inwardly, he knew the chance of the girl's survival was minimal, but no one wanted to say that statement out loud. From Kitty's information, she had gone to Carrie's home, gone to all the nearby parks, been to all the hospitals in the area and still hadn't found her.

"I want to scream," Marie whimpered and crossed her arms.

"Just pray that she's all right," Xavier, said calmly, thinking hard on where a little five year old might go. Everyone exchanged looks, hoping that she wasn't dead.

The pressure of the mattress against his chest was what woke him. His mind felt strangely light, but the connection to the animal was even stronger than before. He began to wonder what Xavier had done to make him feel so uncomfortable with himself… half empty.

Slowly pushing himself up, he stared at the depression in the pillow until his mind focused. He sat up and let his legs dangle off the edge of the cot, rubbing his face to get himself on alert. Hank's desk was complete disarray with papers and folders full of his work. Logan turned around and saw his beloved, lying on another cot close to his.

He got up slowly and was about to walk, but his vision blackened at his haste of rising. As the blackness disappeared he rounded the corner of his cot and bent over Storm. Gripping her shoulder, he shook her gently.

Her eyes opened and stared at him. "Logan?"

He sighed in relief. She sat up and looked down at her wrist, surprised that it had been fully healed. "What happened?" She asked, her eyes rising up to meet his.

"I don't want to talk about it," He said bitterly, walking back to his own cot.

"You did this didn't you?" She said and rose up her wrist so he knew what she was talking about.

"Am I that open to you?" He snorted, eyeing her.

The doors opened and it seemed like the entire school came rushing in, with Hank in the lead. Relief was plainly written on the features when the saw both of them awake and unharmed.

"Since Logan isn't willing to tell me anything, what's going on?" Storm asked stubbornly to Hank.

"We'll tell you later," Hank promised. "But first, we need that animal contained before Xavier's block wears off."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Follow me, and Storm, please come with," Xavier said softly. With a shrug, Logan and Storm followed Xavier to another part of the subbasement rarely used.

It was a simple room that resembled Cerebro, but at a smaller scale. On the bottom of the spherical room, there was a box that resembled one of the cells. The force field surrounded it on all sides and hummed with the power it had.

"This is new," Logan grunted.

"This amplifies my power, but unlike Cerebro, I can only work with whatever is inside this room. I'm planning on working inside your mind this way," Xavier explained while sitting down in front of the headpiece like Cerebro.

"Let me guess, I'm goin' in the box," Logan grumbled. Xavier nodded at his assumption.

A small stairway led down to the front of the box and with a groan, Logan traveled downward. Hank came down behind him and motioned Storm to follow.

Hank typed in the code to shut it down briefly and Logan stepped inside. It contained three chairs and nothing else. "Home sweet home," Logan mocked and plopped himself down into one of the wooden chairs.

"Ororo, I asked you to be here because I'd like you to help control what Logan might do physically," Xavier said loudly, though his voice echoed down to them.

Storm hesitated; she was fearful what Logan was capable of. If he stabbed her once, he could easily do it again. With a swallow, she went inside and pulled up a chair in front of Logan. The energy fields went back up and Hank left them to go back to Xavier's side.

_"Maybe you'll find someone else, but I'm not the right person… I'm better off alone and out of your life." _ Storm looked at the floor, Logan's words resurfacing… reminding her that they weren't one anymore.

"I'm going to begin," Xavier announced and the lights dimmed.

"Why does it have to be me?" Storm said quietly to herself while getting ready to do anything that could help.

Logan grabbed her hand and placed it gently against his cheek. Closing his eyes he inhaled, "Because you're the only person I love." Storm stared at him, a little weary.

"Then take back what you said," She whispered.

His whole body tensed and shuddered as Xavier worked his magic. Beads of sweat traveled down his forehead as his mind fought against what Xavier was trying so hard to achieve. "You're mine and always will be," He gasped between shudders.

Storm shook her head to get out of her thoughts. She needed to concentrate on more pressing matters. "Ororo! Control him!" Xavier bellowed from above. Gripping his face in her shaking hands, she stared at him.

"Logan, look at me and repeat it," Storm ordered. His chair creaked and Storm nearly expected the arm rests to break at the grip he held them in.

"You're mine and always will be," Logan said through clenched teeth.

"Don't fight him Logan, he's trying to help," She soothed. She felt completely useless. All she could do was keep him calm, but it was hard when he wasn't paying attention to her.

His eyes rolled and he tried to pull away from her. Storm didn't let go and felt his blood running down her fingers as her nails pressed deeper into his skin to keep him still. "Logan, damn it, sit still!" She ordered, mostly to keep herself calm.

When his eyes finally came back down, his pupils were dilated, showing that the animal had control once more. But, just as quickly, they shrank back down to normal size. She spoke soothingly to him the rest of the time it took. Storm didn't know if he knew that she was talking or if she was being ignored completely. Spilling her heart out to him felt strange because she usually hid her fears, passions, deepest regrets from everyone, but now that she was talking about it to someone, she was beginning to feel better.

She told him about the death of her parents, what he meant to her and why she didn't want him to leave. She even mentioned about how worried she was for Carrie and how they would have to go looking for her.

Hank came down and looked in, his eyes full of worry. "Can you somehow hold him down?"

Storm glanced at the furry mutant and then returned back to Logan. He looked like he was having a seizure in his seat; his whole body writhing like a worm on a hook. _Contain him, oh yeah, what am I going to use?_ Storm thought sarcastically to herself. Without consideration for her own safety, she got up and sat on Logan's lap, managing to keep her hold on his face the entire time.

"That'll work," Hank scratched his head and stayed. Storm didn't want to say anything else from her deepest secrets and clamped her mouth shut. It felt like she was on one of those simulation rides Bobby went on at the theme parks.

After a time that seemed like forever, Logan's constant movement stopped. Storm had planted herself sideways, her legs dangling over one side. Logan had curled his head downwards and had it against her chest. Like she would a frightened child, Storm caressed the side of his face and held him closer. His body trembled, but Storm didn't know if was from fear or exhaustion.

A few hours ago, they were in the infirmary and now they were in a large box, trying to keep the monster contained. It surely was a stressing day. The force fields were taken down and Hank walked in a little smile on his face.

"Xavier says it's finished. Logan might be in shock afterwards, but he should be back to his normal stubborn self. No need to worry about the un-caged beast anymore," Hank said quietly. Storm nodded and was grateful when he left. She needed time to think and too many people would stress an already nervous Logan.

Logan's head suddenly shot up and he stared off into the distance. His breathing came out heavy as he trembled underneath her. "Are you okay?" She asked, while still stroking the side of his face.

Logan's eyes turned to look at her as if she was nuts. "If I agree to do that again, shoot me," He whispered. Storm bit back some laughter. That's what he had to say after all that.

"Well, at least it's over," She sighed.

Logan leaned back into the chair and the weight shifted. Storm felt them falling and she shouted out as both of them fell backwards with the chair. She sat up first and snickered, "That was fun."

"You consider the weirdest things as fun," Logan replied, still dazed. He slowly got to his feet, swaying a little from shock. Storm stood quickly to help him and lent herself as support until Logan's legs were able to hold themselves. Logan however, tried to push her away. If anything, he could handle this on his own like he did every other time.

"I think you should sit down for a little while before you attempt that," Storm suggested just when Logan's legs collapsed. She grunted as she grabbed him underneath his arms so he wouldn't crash to the floor. While carefully setting him down on the floor, she knelt behind him just in case he would pass out entirely.

"I can't stop shaking," Logan chuckled nervously as if trying to prove that he didn't want to shiver. Storm grabbed his shoulders to keep him upright.

"You're going through shock. It's normal," She said quietly. She took a deep breath, signaling they were going into a deep topic, "Are you going to stay?"

Logan twisted his head to look at her, though that movement seemed to drain him, "I don't know."

"I thought it was the Wolverine that didn't want me, Logan, I want some answers," Storm whispered.

"There's something I need to do," He said simply, the shakes finally wearing down.

"Oh," Storm got up. She tried hiding the disappointment, but it was difficult. "I guess you'll be leaving soon then."

"Storm, you gotta understand-."

She waved a hand; she didn't want his excuses. Logan got to his feet and put a hand on her shoulder. "He hurt you, I can't let it stand in my way," He growled.

"Don't let revenge cloud your mind," Storm snapped. She hated the fact that Sabertooth hurt her so, but she didn't like the idea of Logan going off and knocking Sabertooth's teeth in for it either. "We have to go find a dying girl first," She said bitterly.

"I'll find Carrie first," Logan vowed. He frowned at her, "Where'd that Diane person go?"

"I don't know," Storm admitted and wondered herself where that woman had wondered off to. If anything, Xavier would know and probably dealt with it. She didn't worry and wanted to rest. "I'm going to my room," She said and held out her hand. "Logan, I want to talk to you."

He didn't take her hand, but walked with her back to her old room. They stared in the general direction the room they had shared was in, but neither of them offered to go inside.

"You go and rest, I'm gonna go downstairs," Logan informed her. Before she could object, he headed downstairs, leaving her staring at the empty space where he had been.


	12. Meeting Glen

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but the website wasn't responding. Please R&R!**

Logan stormed out of the mansion and into the garage. His mind was made up and there was no way he would turn back. His personalities might be mixed together, but he hadn't changed.

Scott was surprisingly inside the garage, making some modifications to the bike that had been the replacement to the one that had been taken by Diane's goons. He looked up when Logan approached and wiped his hands on a dirty rag. "Come to steal this one?" He asked, nodding his head at the bike.

"I'll take my truck," Logan replied, his voice dangerously low. Scott recognized it and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?" He asked, waving a wrench around.

Staring at him innocently, Logan tried to think up of an excuse. A shrug was all he came up with. "I'm goin' to go, I'll be back," He said while climbing up into his truck and turning the key. It roared to life and he drove off.

Scott watched the truck disappear around the driveway's bend then jogged to Xavier. Logan on the move was always a bad sign, especially when he was angry. The Professor was eating lunch when Scott barged in.

"Logan left," He informed the older man. Xavier frowned and stared off into the distance. "Do you know what he's up to?" Scott asked hopefully.

"No, but his mind is strangely open to me," Xavier shook his head. Logan always blocked his mind, why did he have it open to him now? "Did he take anything that would signify that he's going to be gone for a while?"

"No, he just got into his truck and left," Scott shrugged.

"I'll go to Cerebro and see if I can communicate with him there. Maybe I can figure out what he's up to," Xavier stood and began heading for the doorway. Scott nodded and followed. Storm suddenly walked in and looked at both of them.

"I know where he's going," She said softly.

Xavier raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer. Storm sighed in frustration, "He's off to go find Sabertooth."

Scott slapped his forehead in exasperation, "Great, now what do we do? He won't let us interfere even if we tried. I hate it when he goes off for his revenge."

"I'll contact Logan. If his mind is open, maybe I can persuade him to turn back," Xavier said thoughtfully.

"Ha! As if," Scott snorted. "Logan won't listen to you even if you caused a headache. He's stubborn that way."

"We still have to try," Xavier said smoothly while heading downstairs.

Logan pulled up into the driveway of a small house. He turned off his truck, but didn't get out. The house should have been in that 'little town called perfect'. The red bricks and black roofing looked like it had been recently cleaned and the garden leading up to the front door had been weeded and pruned. Logan wanted to speed away and forget that he even saw it. But it couldn't end like that.

Heading up to the front door, Logan looked into the windows. No movement, maybe no one was home. The doorbell had a high-pitched tune and echoed as it traveled through the house. No one answered and he tried again, hoping that his time wasn't being wasted.

A woman opened the door slightly and peered out, "Yes?"

Here was his chance. Putting on the kindest smile he could muster, he nodded his head, "I'm from Charles Xavier's school. I had a few questions about your daughter, Carrie." The woman opened the door wider. She was plump and looked like the type that would hold out a tray of cookies for all the neighborhood kids. In a way, she reminded Logan of the little girl with her long curly brown hair that traveled down her back and bright green eyes.

"Is Carrie all right?" She asked, Logan knew that question would be coming, but he had been hoping that it would've come later.

"I just have a few questions for Professor Xavier's records. Her mutation started a few weeks ago and I would like to know emergency contact information and if she would go anywhere specific if she was in trouble," Logan said quickly, praying that he had weaved around the question.

"She is in trouble isn't she?" Her mother said softly.

"Well, there was an attack on the school about a year ago and we're just taking the precautions we need to make sure that something like that doesn't happen again," Logan lied. The woman seemed to relax and held out her hand.

"I'm Glen." Logan shook her hand, relieved that he didn't have to tell the truth to the woman. She wouldn't talk to him after that and there would be that woman-crying thing.

"Name's Logan."

She beckoned him to come in and closed the door behind her. "Are you a teacher at the school?"

"I teach gym," Logan replied and followed her to the living room; taking a seat on the large black leather couch.

"And you go around getting the security information?" She looked a little unconvinced.

Logan chuckled dryly, "I pretty much am the security around that place."

"You're a mutant," She said, not a question. Logan sighed and nodded. Glen didn't seem fazed by it and merely smiled warmly.

Getting warm, Logan stripped away his plaid long sleeved shirt, leaving his white under t-shirt. Glen watched him then settled on a chair across from him, "So what do you want to know about my daughter?"

"Why don't you just start from the beginning and then we'll see," Logan said softly.

"Well, Charles- Professor Xavier- came to me about a year and a half ago and explained about the school. Then when he told me that my daughter had a certain factor in her that would make her a mutant, I understood why he had come. I understand mutants; my sister is one. When he told me about taking Carrie to this school, I agreed," Glen took a deep breath. "She didn't even have her mutation yet, maybe I should have questioned Professor Xavier about it. What do you think?" She looked at Logan hopefully… like what was he going to say to her?

"Charles has always put his students first. If he thought it was best to take Carrie early, then he knew what he was doin'," Logan soothed. Glen nodded.

"Is there a place where Carrie would know if she needed to get away?" He asked hopefully.

"My sister has a horse farm in South Carolina. I don't know how Carrie would be able to get down there, but she loves that place with all the horses. I don't know where else, she is the quiet type, usually keeps to herself."

Logan quickly made a mental note and continued, "Where's her father?"

"Him? A demon he is. He left right after Carrie went to the school. Bastard always came home drunk, abused Carrie and me like we were animals. Sometimes I regret that I didn't kick him out of the house, but I always was afraid of him. Carrie wouldn't go to her father's house anyway. He lives up north, in Canada I think. She always used to cry when she would come home from school when her friends used to talk about their father's and how hers was such a drunk. Everyday, I felt bad, but what could I do?" Glen seemed to detach herself from this world and go into a world of her own.

Logan stood and grabbed his plaid shirt, "I'll call you if anything comes up." The woman was beginning to creep him out. She walked with him back to the door and waved goodbye as she closed it behind him.

It hit him when he got in his truck. Carrie used to question him about Canada in her sweet little kid way. Always asked if there were horses in Canada. She had overheard a conversation about where Logan had come from at the dinner table and he never thought about it when she started asking questions. Too obsessed about making the wedding work. Carrie's father left and had gone to Canada, Logan left and had gone to Canada. Then her disappearance.

The tires squealed as he sped out of the driveway and down the road. She was in Canada because she was looking for her father… him. She lost one and didn't want to lose another.


	13. Where the Hell is She!

_Logan? Can you hear me?_

He snorted at the sound of Xavier's voice. What did he want now? "Yeah I hear ya," Logan replied and changed lanes.

_I'd like you to return to the mansion. Sabertooth can wait._

Logan bit back a laugh, so they thought he was going for Sabertooth… ha… maybe later. He hid all that had transpired in Carrie's house and what he thought about in his truck. It was his fault that the kid had left and now it was his job to coax her back. No one else needed to be around, not even Storm.

"Sorry Chuck, I've got an appointment that can't wait. This is now or never," Logan told him. It was the truth after all; he just didn't say any facts.

_Logan, please think rationally. Ororo needs you here; you need to be by her side… of all times to wander, Logan, you really made a wrong decision. If you are to be married, both husband and wife need to discuss these things._

"Don't lecture me on marriage. Tell 'Ro that I'll be back as fast as I can, I promise. Make sure she doesn't pick the flower arrangements while I'm gone though. I hate lilies," Logan joked.

_Please Logan, this isn't a game._

"No it's not because I'm not a red pawn and you're not a yellow one… and we're not after getting all of us in a little row," Logan chuckled, thinking back to the game called 'Trouble' that he played with Carrie once. He had lost miserably because as Carrie said 'you're angry at the little dice in the middle'. Being vicious to a little dome that made a popping noise every time you pushed it sounded like a good idea after a while… especially when the noise began to drive you nuts. _Some father you turned out to be._ Logan thought bitterly. "I'll talk to you later Chuck. Like the phone bill, my anger continues to raise the more we talk like this." Before Xavier could object, Logan shut him out.

Rolling down the window, Logan got a good smell of home sweet home. It felt good to be in Canada once again, but he couldn't go off for his own pleasures. He pulled into the gas station and began to wonder how he would find the girl. If she was sick, a hospital would be the most logical choice, but who would take her there? Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed and listened to the ringing on the other end.

**"Hank McCoy."**

"Hey fur-ball got a question for ya," Logan smiled.

**"Logan! Do you know everyone's worried about you here? Charles was spitting nails when he came out of Cerebro. What the hell did you do?"**

"Can you do a favor for me?"

**"Depends on what it is."**

"Look up Carrie's file and tell me what her father's name is."

**"Hang on"** There was some odd noises coming from the other end of the phone, but Hank's voice quickly returned. **"I've got it. His name is Andy Grephen… what are you up to Wolverine?"**

"I'll tell you later," Logan said, getting ready to hang up.

**"You're out looking for Carrie, aren't you?"**

Logan didn't reply and ended the conversation. He went to the phone booth next to the gas station and filed through the names until he found the one he was looking for. Tearing the piece of paper out of the book he jogged back to his truck and paid for the gas.

He never did well with finding houses… and this one was difficult to find. It was an old trailer that looked like it should have gone in the junkyard years ago. Whisky bottles were strewn all over the ground and Logan parked his truck far enough away so he wouldn't run any over.

The wind whistled and dark clouds were covering the sky. The breeze was warm, yet Logan shivered in this place. He came up to the door and knocked lightly. The door swung open and a man around his forties looked at him with blood shot eyes.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doin' on my property?" He slurred, raising a beer bottle upwards as he tried to keep his balance.

Logan instantly switched to the Wolverine. If this son of a bitch even touched Carrie, lives were going to be at stake. He knocked the screen door down that separated the man from him. Andy protested, but his complaints were ignored and claws were unsheathed. The tips of his claws went straight for Andy's throat and Logan pressed him up against the opposite wall.

"Where the hell is she?" He bellowed.

"There's no one here, but little ol' me," Andy laughed.

"Listen bub, if you don't get sober in about five seconds, I'll rip out your guts and feed them to the wolves," Logan snarled. "One…Two-,"

The scent of chocolate… that kid was addicted to the stuff and the smell even clung to her. Since he met her, he referred that smell to her. He grabbed the cuff of Andy's shirt and dragged him into the bedroom. Logan was expecting the kid to be in terrible shape when he opened the door, but all that was inside was a messed up bed, with the smell stronger.

Turning back to Andy, Logan threw him across the trailer, sending a mess of bottles and cans crashing to the floor. His upper lip curled and fear finally made it's way to Andy's face, "She was here. _Where the hell is she_!"

The man was finally getting to his senses, though they were still messed up. "She left."

"Where?" Logan demanded, his patience wearing thin.

"Something about going to find 'wolvie'. Whatever that is," Andy blubbered.

Logan felt his face drain and ran back outside. He walked around in a circle, calling out her name, but she didn't reply. Andy appeared in the trailer's doorway and Logan pointed a finger at the man, "If she is even scratched, I'll be back and I'll bring the wolves." Spinning in place, he ran for his truck. A pit of fear welled up inside his gut… the fear of death.


	14. The Search

**A/N: I know I stopped writing for a long time. Personally, I really am disappointed with both the plot and the way I've created Wolverine. He's kinda mushy don't ya think? I was surprised when I got so many reviews though I never updated. Life-is-twisted, this update is for you. I never thought people would be interested in this. I promis, if people are displeased with this chapter, I will try and get more RoLo, right now, they're just going though some issues. Thanks to all, and enjoy.  
**

Pushing some branches away from his face, Logan continued through the mountainous terrain. How long could a little girl survive in a place like this? He carefully placed his foot on a rock and felt himself lose his balance. Without anything to grab onto, Logan tumbled downward until crash landing in underbrush.

Even with his healing factor, nothing prevented pain. Sitting up slowly, his mind raced at what had happened. A dislocated shoulder slid back into place as scraps and other small wounds healed. Cracking his neck, Logan got to his feet and sniffed the air once again, though the only smell was the strong scent of rain.

The more he ground covered, the more hope he lost. He had traveled around Andy's trailer and a mile away in each direction, with still no sign of the kid. His patience was disappearing quickly and anger was rising. Slamming his fist into a tree, Logan switched personalities to let loose some of the steam that had built up.

Bonding to the creature Stryker had created was the most genius idea Xavier thought of. Though it didn't change Logan's attitude at all, it helped when he could think rationally and yet be the angry animal. It startled him when another smell wafted past, a smell that had gone undetected until now. The wind blew again, shaking even the tall trees, warning that something terrible was heading his way. If it was winter, it would have been considered as a blizzard, but at the end of July, it was going to be one hell of a rainstorm.

His conscience repeated to him to go find shelter, but if he did, he would lose the smell he had sought for hours. Heading into the wind, Logan struggled to follow it to the source. Part of him feared that he would find a body, and then there was a part of him that feared he would find a dying little girl.

When he found what had attracted him, he knew he was close to his goal. A small white tennis shoe. He glanced around, looking for any more clues, but it was the only one. But at least he knew he was heading in the right direction. Tying the shoelaces, he put it around his belt and climbed upward.

He knew the area, exploring these parts on one of his little escapades to find his past. Hundreds of little caves and crawlspaces were everywhere inside hills and mountains. Many of them used to house the wolves and other animals known to these parts.

Thinking hard on where she might be, he nearly fell into the mouth of a cavern. The chirping of bats intensified as they heard the intruder slowly move around the hole in the ground. Logan felt his heart slow; if he fell down there…well…it would certainly take a while before he would get out.

He was about to leave when he heard a noise, and not the bats. He ran back to the mouth of the cavern and looked down, but only saw vast darkness. It could be a possibility, like him, she could have not been watching where she was going and accidentally fell in.

"Carrie?" He shouted, receiving an earful of chirps at his voice.

"Help…"

His heart leaped. That was _her_ voice; he could recognize it even if it was distorted. It was weak, but she was alive. Instead of climbing down, he merely jumped over the side and released the claws in one hand. Putting them up against the rock wall, he slowed his fall and managed to land on his feet.

Heightened senses allowed him to see a little more than just a hand in front of his face and he continued inward. The cave reminded him of the letter 'L', with its drop off beginning and then leveling out at the bottom. As he went farther, however, the cave seemed to shrink to the point where he was crawling on his hands and knees. Not once did Logan see the caves residence, but he did hear their unusual chirps.

"You gotta talk to me baby," Logan said calmly, though he was far from being calm. His mind continued to place terrible scenarios in front of his eyes dealing with the condition of the kid. "Remember the game we did in the fighting room? It's just like that, but you gotta tell me where you are or I can't win."

The Danger Room had always been considered as Logan's playroom. When Carrie had stuck to him like glue, Logan had taken her down there and played a game. It helped him intensify the amount he could interpret by only hearing. Carrie's job was by talking to him, and in the Danger Room, her voice echoed. After a few tries, Logan was able to find where she was in the room. It was a game they would play regularly or whenever he wanted some practice and it seemed to help too.

"What's that song you like?" He asked.

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star," Her voice rang out, though it wasn't as bright as it should have been. Logan continued deeper into the caverns, but the spaces were getting smaller and smaller. He began to wonder how far he would be able to go until he would get stuck.

"Why don't you sing it for me baby," Logan persisted.

"But you don't like that song," She intervened.

"Well, maybe I'll like it now," Logan soothed, still getting through the caves.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are," Carrie sang, her voice bouncing off the wet walls. She sounded tired, "Wolvie, I want to sleep. Find me."

"No, no! Don't fall asleep yet or we can't finish the game," Logan said quickly. If she stopped talking, he would never find her. So far, her voice had led him through two troublesome areas that would have gotten him lost for sure.

"But I don't want to play," Carrie complained.

"Oh, do it for me. Remember, I need the practice."

"Yeah, you don't do too good on this game. I always win," Her voice was slowing.

_I just hope not this time. If she wins, her life will be taken._ Logan begged. He tried pushing through a little hole in the rock, but that was the end of his work. _It's too small!_ "Hey baby, why don't you try and see if you can do it. I'll just keep on talking, okay? You gotta do it for me sweetheart." Logan listened intently. She had to come to him now; all that he could do was hope that she wouldn't fall asleep on the way.

"Okay," Carrie sighed. She sounded close, but he didn't know how close. Instead of merely waiting, Logan released his claws and sliced into the rock that held him back.

"I talked to your Mommy. She is very nice. I didn't know you liked horses," Logan talked, just so she could find him. In reality, he could have cared less about horses and Glen.

"Yes," came the soft reply.

"Have you ridden a horse?" He asked… … … and there was no answer.


	15. You Scream for Ice Cream

**A/N: Wow! A lot of reviews. Now I feel really bad for not updating sooner. ( So here's another chapter.**

"Carrie? Carrie!" Logan shouted while hacking away at the rock. Something small grabbed one of his claws and he quickly stopped moving.

"I win," she panted. Logan reached out and dragged her back into the space where he was. He could hear her little heartbeat against him and he grabbed her around the middle. Now he had to get them out of the place, but his sense of smell would tell him the path to take. While Carrie had been coming to find him, a blast of wind with the smell of fresh rain told him that the weather wasn't going to be nice when they reached the outside.

Pushing himself backwards with one hand, Logan scooted himself out while holding onto Carrie. She felt so small in his arms and he could easily feel her ribs against the palm of his hand. As anxious as he was, it didn't take long to get back to the main cavern and both of them were instantly soaked.

"Hey baby, you awake?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you hold me piggyback style?"

"Yeah."

Logan didn't really trust the tired 'yeah's coming from her, but he had to. Helping her get up behind him, he felt her small arms wrap around his neck. His claws slid out once again and he used them to hoist himself up. _I could become a climber_. Logan thought dryly to himself as he traveled upwards.

The rain came down in large drops and Carrie shivered behind him. Her head was resting on his shoulder with her cheek pressed up against his wet shirt. His claws almost slid out from the rock twice on their climb to the top. Logan took a deep breath and struggled over the edge, crawling on his hands and knees until he collapsed to the ground to catch his breath.

Carrie rolled off from his back and Logan went to his side, studying her with the gray gloom of the storm. She had lost a considerable amount of weight that was for certain. Her skin was pressed up more firmly against her cheekbones and her eyes were sunken in. That usual spark in her eye was no more and she was paler than normal.

He pulled her against him and she didn't complain. Getting to his feet, he held her small frame against his chest as he made the long trek back to his truck. "You want something to eat when we get back?"

Carrie licked her cracked lips, tasting the rain, "Ice cream, then I want to sleep like you do."

Logan blinked, "Like I do?"

"You sound like a big bear!" She said and Logan felt her expend all her energy on that little sentence.

"Mm, just don't fall asleep on me out here. Fur-ball needs to see you first," He explained.

"Okay," Carrie nodded her head, and her eyes drooped.

Logan carried her all the way to where he had parked his truck; far away from Andy's trailer. He didn't even bother putting Carrie in the passenger seat, just simply keeping her on his lap as he drove. It might have been dangerous, but he was in protective mode. If Carrie weren't sick, Logan would have gone to Andy and give the man a piece of his mind…or claw.

It had taken Logan five hours to drive up into Canada. It would take five more to reach the mansion and the digital clock read that it was past four. Carrie trembled against him and Logan pulled over. She was already sick, and she didn't need to catch a cold in wet clothes.

Instead of fighting through the rain to get to the back of the truck, Logan just climbed over the middle armrest in the front and got into the back that way. He always brought the necessities he needed when he went out on his little 'disappearances'… and blankets were there. Carrie was still awake, finally sitting in the passenger seat, and took the one he handed to her. It was large and kept in warmth, perfect.

"You want that ice cream?" Logan wrapped the blanket around Carrie and she buried her face into it like she did with the precious 'blankie' she carried around.

"Yeah," She said softly, smiling a little.

Logan carefully got back into the driver's side and drove off. While he drove, he looked for a place he could stop and get her her ice cream. Every so often, he would look at her briefly before returning to the road. She was barely visible underneath the hulking blue blanket; only her face could be seen.

The rain pattering against the truck relaxed him, though it was hard to see through the windshield. Almost everyone was driving cautiously and slowly, all concentrating on the taillights of the car ahead of them…the only thing actually visible.

"Why'd you go Carrie?" Logan couldn't help himself. The question had been driving him nuts since she left.

Carrie looked at him like the answer was obvious, "Because you went away and Mommy got sad. She always gets sad when you leave. I wanted her to be happy so I went to go get you back. I even found my real Daddy though you found me. I wanted you to be proud of me… like a real daddy," Her lower lip jutted out.

Logan felt his heartbreak. He struggled with words and he knew she was waiting for something like pride to show, but Logan wasn't that type. "You _are_ so wonderful Carrie, but please… next time don't follow. Everyone was so worried about you."

Tears ran down her face. He didn't want it to sound like a scolding, but he guessed that it sounded like one anyway. "Please don't cry kid. I know I'm not a very good father."

"You are a good Daddy!" She nearly shouted. The tears were gone and now she seemed furious with him.

Logan looked away, "No I'm not, you are sick because of me. This happened because of me." Here he was, talking to a little five year old like she was a therapist. Like he had suspected, nothing could be said about that. The blame was all on him this time and no one could say otherwise.

A sign for a small ice-cream parlor came into view and Logan pointed. "Hey, let's go get you your ice-cream and then we'll get on our way." He pulled into the nearly vacant parking lot. Carrie pulled on his sleeve and he looked down at her.

Her face was twisted into an expression that would have most likely made Logan laugh if not for the seriousness of the entire situation. "I need to go to the bathroom!" She whimpered and Logan couldn't help, but smirk.


	16. Please Don't Hurt Me Daddy!

After the ice cream stop, Logan drove on. Carrie had gotten her ice cream, but instead of eating it, she stared at it until it began to melt from the heat of her hands. "I don't feel good," She whimpered.

"You need to go to the bathroom again?"

A nod was the answer. Logan didn't hesitate and pulled into the next driveway. They were almost out of Canada and to his surprise; he had stopped at the motel he had stayed with Storm before they found Scott. Getting out into the rain, Logan ran around the truck and got Carrie out…blanket and all. He went inside the main office and set her down in one of the chairs, careful not to upset her already troubled stomach. The woman stared at both of them as if they were the walking dead. Logan didn't blame her. Both of them were dirty and Carrie did look like a pale ghost.

"I need a room," He ordered.

"It'll be thirty dollars a night and if you pay an extra ten, you can get the specialty breakfast," She said, her voice soaked in boredom.

"Just give me a room," Logan growled, throwing money on the counter. Her eyes widened when she stared at the bill.

"Dude, this is a fifty!"

"Listen doll, all I want is a room. Give me the damn key!" Logan demanded. She pulled a key out of its correct ring and handed it to him.

"Room twenty-six. Down to your left."

Logan grabbed the key and then carefully went to Carrie. Picking her up, he traveled down the white awning, passing pale white doors. Carrie's face matched the color perfectly. The number on room twenty-six was fading, but it was their room nonetheless.

As he opened the door, Carrie struggled in his grasp until he put her down. When the door finally opened, revealing the gloomy two-bedded room, she stumbled for the bathroom, as fast as her legs would carry her…dropping the blanket halfway there. Logan stepped in, turning on the lamp between the beds and closing the red colored blinds.

He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. The creaking of the bathroom door opening made him look up and turn around. Carrie was standing in the doorway, staring at him halfheartedly. She bent down and picked up the edge of the blanket, pulling it to her like it was her old 'blankie' back home.

"You okay?" He asked awkwardly. This was way out of his league. Never had he cared for a sick child, but there was always a first for everything.

She nodded. He liked it better when she said her little 'yeah' every time. "You're wet, stay here and I'll go get my things, okay?" Logan got up and headed for the door. Another nod was her answer. "Here," He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. She sat down at the end of one of the beds and watched it, though it looked like she would fall over.

Logan grabbed the key to the room and locked the door behind him. A loud thunderclap even made him duck out of instinct. He looked back to the room then ran out for his truck, grabbing all the things he carried for his unusual camping trips. As quickly as he had gone into the rain, he quickly got out of it. Shaking his head like a wet dog, he went inside to find Carrie shivering on the floor between the beds.

Logan dropped his things on the first bed and knelt in front of her. She acted dazed and not fully with him. Her heartbeat had gone on a rampage in those few moments and he didn't have to even put a hand against her forehead to feel that she had a fever. Even with the blanket wrapped around her slim form, she was shivering like it was snowing inside the room.

Calling on speed dial, Logan continued to stare at the kid, hoping that this wouldn't last. The ringing felt like it went on forever until someone picked up.

"**Xavier's School for the Gifted."**

"Scott?"

"**Logan? Where the hell are you? Poor Ororo is going insane and Xavier is frustrated. You've been gone for almost ten hours, do you know what time it is?"**

Logan rubbed his eyes, "No, I don't have the time. Before you continue you're damn complaints, I need you to get Hank. I've…I've found Carrie."

The silence on the other end startled him, but Scott slowly regained his voice. **"You found her? Is she all right?"**

"God damn it no! Scott, she's so sick that I can't even get her back to the mansion," Logan shouted, slamming his fist into the floor, almost shattering through.

**"I'll tell Hank. We'll follow you're cell phone signal. Just don't hang up on us."**

"Don't bring the entire team. It's stuffy in this room as it is," He groaned.

**"Just don't hang up. We'll take the jet and be there as fast as we can."** Scott soothed and his voice disappeared.

Logan put his cell phone on the nightstand and sat down next to Carrie. He stared at her for the longest time, but she was looking at something far away. Suddenly she screamed and pushed herself backwards until she bumped into the nightstand. "Please Daddy, don't hurt Mommy. I did it!"

"Did what?" Logan asked softly and tried to touch her, but when his fingers brushed against her hand she screamed even louder. "Carrie, I wouldn't hurt Ororo."

But she didn't answer him nor did she even look in his direction. Her face twisted in horror, "Please don't touch me Daddy. It hurts when you touch me there."

A knock on the door made him jump and he got up quickly to answer it. The young woman from the main office was standing in front of the door, standing on her tiptoes to try and over look Logan. "Is everything all right in there? I've been informed about some screaming."

"She just got scared that's all," Logan said quickly and shut the door in the girl's face. His attention went back to Carrie who was still acting odd.

Instead of dread on her face, this time there was confidence. There was a sneer on her lips, "I'll tell Wolvie. Don't touch me Daddy, I don't like it."

So she wasn't referring him to 'Daddy'. Logan went up to her and sat down by her side. Again he tried to touch her, but she screamed again, shrinking away from his touch. This time, Logan didn't back away and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. She continued her hideous scream until Logan covered her mouth with his hand, muffling the awful noise.

Rocking her back and forth Logan spoke quietly to her, trying to soothe her. Her screaming died and Logan removed his hand from her mouth, ready if her noisy racket would return. Stroking her brown locks, he managed to calm her strange ranting and she went back to her silent trance.

Another explosion of thunder shook the poorly built building, but it didn't faze either mutant. Logan put her on the bed just when there was another knock on the door. He rolled his eyes; the complaints never seemed to cease.

When he opened the door, he found a very wet fur-ball with both Xavier and Scott behind him. "I'm glad that transmitter still works or we would have never found you," Hank said bitterly. Logan stepped off to the side mutely, allowing them entrance. Hank immediately went to Carrie's side and set the large black suitcase he had on the end of the bed.

"You okay Logan? You look like you just came out from a tornado," Scott looked at Logan's clothes with a knitted brow.

His clothes were torn and dirty from both the cave and the wilderness around it. His skin was dark with dirt and his hair was full of plant seeds and burs. He winced at the thought of all he went through. "I'm fine, always will be," Logan gave a soft smirk. Scott could only shake his head and go over to where Carrie and Hank were.

"How far along is she?" Xavier asked.

"Her mutation is near completion. Carrie's body is already destroying itself. Her blood cells are dying fast," Hank explained while pulling out equipment from his bag. Logan began to wonder how much Hank could actually fit in that thing, maybe a whole hospital room.

The blue mutant quickly set up a whole mechanism that slowly dripped water along with blood. Carrie was still in her other world and never reacted to Hank like she did with Logan.

"Where'd you park the Blackbird?" Logan asked to anyone who was willing to answer.

"She's in the parking lot." Scott frowned, "Didn't you hear her?"

Logan shook his head. "Only thunder, but I've been occupied with her so who knows, I think a hurricane could have past through and I wouldn't have noticed it," He chuckled dryly. "Will she make it?" The question that was hanging in the air. He knew he was changing the subject, but he was rattling on like a teenage boy in love.

"Yes, before she left, I created an antidote that will destroy all mutant carrying blood cells. She will be fine in a few days. Removing the mutation is the easy part, cleaning up the damage it caused is a whole other matter."

Logan nodded, that was what he wanted to hear. She would live and be able to continue her life. He grabbed his plaid shirt and leather jacket… in the rain chill, he would need it. Scott stared at him, "Where the hell are you going now?"

"I've got some unfinished business in this area. Take her back to the mansion. 'Ro will want to know everything," Logan instructed while sliding his arms through the sleeves of the jacket.

"If this has something to deal with Sabertooth, Logan, I will personally zap you in half. This is insane. You're revenge can wait. Stop running away from everything you have feelings for! Besides, Ororo is sick with worry when we told her about Carrie. We didn't bring her because she was threatening to beat you to a pulp, though I was willing to take her with after that." Scott smiled wryly, "Do you want to marry her or not?"

They stared at each other. Logan knew he had the truth, but he was changing a little bit each day he spent with the X men and the little girl. The loner was disappearing and the hard shell that had kept most of his personal things secret was shattering. He hated to admit it, but he was becoming soft. Logan didn't know if he liked or hated this idea, but until he figured it out, he would have to live with the changes he was making in his life.

"It's not about me," Logan hissed. "This is for her. I just need to get some wolves." With that, he spun in place and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

"What are the wolves for?" Scott inquired to no one in particular.

"Who knows," Hank retorted with a shrug. He straightened, "I need all this to get into the jet. We're taking her home."

"We can't just leave him," Scott nodded his head at the door.

Xavier frowned in concentration and then smiled, "He's pacing under the jet."

"Then what the hell was the whole wolves thing?" Scott asked in frustration.

"Are you honestly questioning Wolverine's ways? Scott, you need to get a different hobby," Hank shook his head and lifted Carrie. Her eyelids were drooping as the medicine began its work. "Help me carry this, Scott."

Scott nodded and they left the room. Stopping in surprise, Scott blinked when he noticed that the storm was gone, only angry rain clouds were left. "What the-,"

Xavier's eyes lowered to the jet. Underneath, Storm and Logan stood, side by side. Logan as tense as an alert deer, his nostrils flaring in anxious anticipation and Ororo, who seemed calm, but she fidgeted as she saw Hank cradling Carrie. It was certainly a strange sight to see the two of them together.

"Did you honestly think you could keep me away?" Ororo asked smoothly when they approached.

"Not in a million years," Scott replied.


	17. Finally! The Wedding!

"Logan, I'm going to ask you again. Why didn't you tell me?" Storm asked slowly, trying to control her patience. Logan was as closed up as a clam, stubbornly pacing in the far end of the jet. Storm stood with her hands on her hips, watching his movements.

He glared at her, "I had to do it on my own."

"If you want a family Logan, then I suggest you start behaving like you do," She snapped testily.

"I do want a family," He roared, blinking in surprise at his own outburst. Storm's jaw dropped. "It's just that…" he sighed, "It was my fault so I had to go fix the problem. I'm sorry 'Ro."

"Cool your jets," Storm laughed. Logan looked up at her and smirked. "Carrie will be all right thanks to you. I shouldn't be pestering you about things like this. Now," She easily slid into his arms. "What do you think of white roses?"

"You and your flowers. I'm tellin' ya, I don't think we even need flowers," Logan teased, earning himself a playful slap on the arm.

"We need flowers, and a cake, and a dress. AND, I'm going to see you in a tux." Logan moaned and Storm fought down some snickering. "Hey, you said you wanted a family."

He huffed and his eyes darted protectively to where Carrie was sleeping. Storm followed his gaze and sighed, "You know, you've grown into a big softie."

"And I blame you," He snorted.

"I'll take that as a compliment. 'The woman who calmed the beast'!"

"Ha! Don't worry, you'll still see the stubborn ass Logan," He assured her.

"I know, and you know what, I don't care. That's how I fell in love with you, you pain in the ass."

"And proud of it," Logan chuckled.

"What happened to Sabertooth?" She asked suddenly. Storm turned to him. "And that woman that broke Wolverine loose?"

"I don't give a damn. Listen 'Ro, I'm ready to settle if that's what you want. I just…" He lowered his head, "you have to realize I'll become moody and you'll have to bear with me during those times. I'll do anything you ask, anything 'Ro. You want me to go get Sabertooth for you, I won't stop until I do. You want that damn woman, then just give me the word."

"So…" Storm grinned mischievously, "Anything?"

Logan eyed her, but nodded. Storm reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with his hair, "How about a kiss, you old softie."

Logan growled at the name and his lips met hers. Storm smiled through it. When they pulled away, she looked at him, "Don't go after any of them Logan. We'll let the government deal with those two. That woman can't do anything with those barriers in her mind and Sabertooth is just an idiot."

He growled again and buried his face in her hair, "Do the lilies. Roses make me sneeze."

Storm bit her lip and chuckled. "Good. Now we're getting somewhere, how about a cake?"

"Do I look like I care about a cake?" He asked her incredulously, pulling away to gaze down at her.

"Chocolate, marble, or vanilla? That's all I'm asking."

Sighing heavily, he rubbed his face with his free hand, "Do marble. That way, the guests can't argue about having just one."

"I like chocolate."

They both turned and saw Carrie, curled up with her eyes open, giving them the largest grin in the world. "And we know. Go back to sleep young lady or you can forget even coming to the after party," Logan pointed a finger at her with a soft smile.

Carrie giggled and sat up, "But I'm not sleepy."

"Of course you aren't. Sleeping in that cave must have been very relaxing," Logan sighed sarcastically.

Carrie pouted and Logan instantly softened. She was giving him a look, fully knowing how to work him. Just as quickly as the pout came, it dispersed leaving a happy smile in its wake. "Let's get a puppy for the party!"

"Oh no, we already have a puppy in the house," Storm smiled, glancing at Logan who looked at her wide eyed.

"A puppy? Listen Ororo, I've taken your teasing this entire time, but calling me a puppy-."

Storm gave him a gentle kiss, "I'm just kidding and no, Carrie, no puppy. Maybe some day when your older and you'll understand where I stand with your father."

She heard Logan grumble behind her and she turned as he began to pace again. "So? Black tux or blue?"

* * *

"Logan?! What the hell are you doing?!" Scott hissed in front of the doors to the banquet hall. Logan blinked innocently. "I'm going to get married… unless you were planning this day to be your wedding."

Scott stepped in front of the doors, "I can't let you through Logan."

"Let me through or you'll be pinned to the doors without mercy. And you'll be speaking a tad higher for the rest of your life," Logan threatened.

The music began to play and Scott looked away, torn. "If you excuse me, I have a bride waiting," Logan pushed past Scott and opened the doors. Everyone sitting on the wooden benches gasped as he strode in with a defiant smirk on his face.

When the doors opened, Storm turned. Logan was already running late, but when she saw him, her eyes widened. He was wearing his usual blue jeans and gray wife-beater. The expensive tux she had bought him had been left, forgotten in the closet.

Carrie, who was standing next to her, began to laugh hysterically, the only noise in the entire room. As Logan strut in, Scott standing at the doors, slapped his forehead with his palm and shook his head.

Xavier, the best man, leaned over to Storm, a worried expression on his face as Storm covered her face with her hands. Gurgling noises escaped her tight lips and Xavier looked at her with pity, "I'm so sorry Ororo."

She pulled her hands away, showing the hidden mirth. Logan came up and stood beside her with a grin. Xavier looked at her with shock. She elbowed Logan in the side, "That's my Logan."

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! I'm officially done. Sorry to those who waited for so long between each update. I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks to all who reviewed through this story.**

**Over and out!**

**Jackman-fan**


End file.
